Just Wing It
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When Kyoko's perfect posture becomes her downfall in her new role, how can her friends and the man she loves help her wing it? literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect.**

 **Hello!**

 **I actually wrote this in hospital a few years ago and found it tonight while cleaning out files on my computer, will be finished as a two shot.**

 **Neheigh xxx**

 **I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

 **Just wing it.**

"I'm sorry but the fact is it's just not working! she's just so uptight and... formal." the pacing director stated as he walked circles in front of Lory's desk.

"I did warn you not to involve price when talking with Mogami-kun did I not?" Lory said sighing as he brushed his hand through his hair (which was luckily loose today as he was dressed like a 19th century debutante to celebrate a new award winning model LME had released.)

"Even then I don't think it would have worked! what has that child been through? she's trained like the old geiko perfectly poised and balanced to perfection yet her body doesn't relay the feelings like a normal girl her age! I've never seen more perfect posture! If I was after a rich young heiress I would look no further, but Lory I'm looking for what I saw in that P.V. I'm looking for emotion and inner fire, not I will get scolded if my Kimono rustles!" Lory could understand what Director Tokishima Haruto, Kyoko had been through rigorous training from a very young age but still he stood by his initial thoughts that his number one love me girl was perfect for this role.

"Give me three days Haruto, just three days and I promise if Mogami-kun does not show promise in those three days we will swap the actress." Lory hated to say this but he knew the perils of the show business world better than anyone you didn't make the cut, you were cut simple as that.

"Three days Lory" Haruto said looking at his old friend, he too had been dreaming of so much promise from his girl and it was suddenly falling apart.

"and trust me Lory I will hate that fate as much as you if she doesn't work out." Lory couldn't help but smile once again it seemed Kyoko had worked her way into someone's heart, she was a good girl after all and maybe she just needed a few more good girls to get her going.

"I'll see what I can do old friend."

* * *

"So what our Love Me task is to baby sit Kyoko?" Kanae asked with a little disgust, really was the president finally losing it?

"Not as such Kotonami-kun, I will be appointing both you and Amamiya-kun Kyoko-kun's temporary managers in that time I am asking you help her in any way possible get ready for her role. I'm sure she has mentioned she had been having problems?" Lory asked knowing from the instant looks on both girls faces they did in fact know of Kyoko's dilemma.

"I don't understand it Sacho-sama." Chiori broached as Lory nodded for her to continue.

"She was so excited to have such a role and really it's perfect for Kyoko." Lory couldn't help but agree with her as he nodded and smiled softly.

"Ahh it's not the role per-se Amamiya-kun rather the equipment Mogami-Kun is being asked to work with so Lory explained as his Love Me number two and three listened with understand as Lory outlined the problems they were facing.

* * *

Kyoko sat huddled in the corner of the Love Me office, it was one of her dream roles and she had messed it up! how could she have messed it up so badly?! even without 'Him' there to ruin it she had managed without restraint to do it herself, really she was a worthless waste. she thought as she put her head on her knees and drew her legs closer to her small form hoping for comfort that she seemed to be missing.

"Kyoko!" Kanae called slamming open the office door and striding into the room with long strides ignoring the dent in the wall that was left by the door handle impact.

"What are you doing down there on the floor! get up are you an actress or not!" Chiori who had followed her friend in smiled to herself, she knew that this was only an act for Kanae she too was worried about Kyoko's melancholy at losing this role in such a way and she was really happy that the president had given them both such a job as looking after and helping their friend overcome her hardship, even if it was like pulling teeth to get the older beauty to admit it. Like a soldier jumping to a drill sergeant Kyoko was instantly off the floor and standing poker straight this was Kanae's tough love in action and Chiori was amazed every single time how the pair bounced off one another to keep themselves in perfect balance.

"Now get dressed!" Kanae demanded as she crossed her arms across her chest and stared at her best friend, Kyoko looked down at her Love Me uniform then back up at her best friend before her.

"But I am dressed Moko-san?" Kyoko queried as Kanae sighed as if exasperated with the girl before her.

"Not for the role we will be practicing." she stated simply as she looked towards the expensive prop cases laid out perfectly against one of the wall's.

"Moko-san! you can't be serious?!" Kyoko almost cried out in pain and horror as she followed her best friends eyes and almost wanted to weep.

"Do I look like I'm joking? dressed now!" and with that she took the final few steps and started unzipping Kyoko's jumpsuit for her to Kyoko's horror.

"Ok... Ok I'll change, but honestly Moko-san I hate to think you're wasting your time on something as useless as me." The pain and hurt in Kyoko's eyes as she cast them downwards was physically painful for both of her friends as Kanae grabbed Kyoko's shoulder in a firm grip and made the young girl look her in the eyes.

"You are not and never have been a waste to anyone Kyoko, only those who failed to see your worth." and with those overly mushy words Kanae was striding out of the office again in search of something sour to drink, really too much sweet was bad for her health. Though she couldn't help but smile as she strode down the corridor, the spark of hope and trust in Kyoko's eyes had been more than worth it.

"Come on Kyoko, I'll give you a hand." Chiori offered as she smiled 'yes those too really were each others yin to their yang.

* * *

He wasn't really worried... he was just slightly concerned and he was not as Yashiro had put it pouting! but really Ren hadn't heard a word or seen Kyoko since that fateful phone call when she had called him to tell him about her first side lead role and as protagonist no less! no he wasn't worried... which was why he was scouring the halls of LME as quietly as possible in search of his heart's desire.

Yashiro was at his monthly managers meeting in the acting department so wasn't their bothering him with that knowing smile, he had only asked once if Yashiro knew who was playing the lead role hadn't he? it was only a question out of curiosity after all, it wasn't like he was asking for the role to be his or anything... it wasn't even like Kyoko's character had a love interest with the leading man! she was simply his friend Itsumi Momose had the lead lady role so also the leading man's affections.

So no he wasn't really worried he was just slightly concerned. Yet he still had not been able to find Kyoko anywhere and looking at his watch he realised his time was almost up Yashiro would be calling him soon asking where he was and really he did not want to be found looking for Kyoko not when he wasn't worried...

Yashiro couldn't help but smile knowingly he knew exactly what Ren had been up to, yet he didn't feel like rubbing it in at that moment in time when he's charge looked so distant.

"So did you manage to get any work done?" Yashiro asked looking for a neutral topic as they wander down towards L.M.E hearts together, Ren looked towards his manager and wanted to sigh he knew that Yashiro knew exactly what he had been doing just from the look in his eyes so simply shook his head.

"Get to the point Yashiro" Ren said tiredly as he looked away again.

"If you're asking if I phoned her, no I didn't and I've told you before I'm not really concerned. I know she can handle this job perfectly well herself." Yashiro sighed to himself he knew Ren really was worried he had been trying all week to find out who would be playing the lead male role in the drama but it seemed that so far they had only released the names of half the cast. This could either mean that the roles had not been filled yet or that they would be filled by up and coming stars making their debut which Yashiro knew was one of Ren's worst fears, as it meant new talent that could possibly steal Kyoko's heart away, some new start that understood and found the way to unlock her heart.

"Have you tried calling her at all?" Yashiro asked knowing the answer, of course he had and for some reason Kyoko either wasn't answering or yet again the phone was switched off as it had been all week. he too had tried calling the suddenly elusive young woman he thought off like a younger sister, to no avail thinking a home cooked meal was exactly what Ren needed to settle his nerves and you never know get moving with his relationship with Kyoko... Who was he kidding he thought as he mentally shook his head, that would require a miracle! And as they walked towards the lobby it seemed that maybe some one had heard Yashiro's prayers.

* * *

Kanae didn't know how to feel for her best friend, sorry or jealous as they walked through L.M.E having spent the last three hours in an unused music room trying to find some way to help Kyoko overcome her problem, but know both herself and Chiori could see what president Lory meant by Kyoko's problem and it was annoying to say the least Kanae thought as yet again she scowled towards a guy who seemed as if his interest was more than just friendly curiosity.

"Mo! stop moping Kyoko! we will find a way I'm sure!" Kanae said suddenly finding herself annoyed on her friend's behalf. annoyed at that sorry excuse for a mother she had, at her hard and unyielding upbringing, annoyed at that blond haired brat and now at the entire world which seemed to be making her do something that she wondered if it was even possible! even when acting Kyoko still was what she was in her posture... perfect.

It was only when she heard Chiori's slight gasp that Kanae realised she had been lost in her own thoughts again and that something was happening, turning she saw what had caused Chiori's sudden exclamation and turning back to face forward again she couldn't help the wolfish grin that appeared on her face at the cause of it.

* * *

Ren couldn't help but feel annoyed that he had failed to find Kyoko and even though it seemed Yashiro was trying to be thoughtful for once, he still couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something, they had just passed through the lobby and were passing the music section entrance when it happened. Yashiro suddenly gasped softly and grabbed his suit jacket cuff stopping him in his day dreaming tracks as he looked from his manager to where his eyes were fixated down the music section corridor.

There she stood in all her beauty in a pure white dress she wore with some small pink lace detail only to be outshone by the large set of beautiful wings on her back the perfect picture if any had ever existed; An angel. His breath was taken from his chest as their eyes met and all at once Ren filled with wonder and then pure dread as Kyoko's eyes filled with tears.

Kanae watched how their eyes meet, the pure admiration radiating from every pour of the man as he looked upon her best friend as a little voice in the back of her head screamed out 'Yes she is an angel, worship her, love her and above all else forever be faithful to her or I will be the angel of vengeance itself coming after you.' but when Ren's eyes softened with concern and she finally heard those beautiful wings rustling in what she could only describe as tremors she looked back to see Kyoko in tears.

"Mo! Kyoko what?!" she asked now completely confused by this reaction, they had been trying all day to get those blasted wings to move (they were a very complex built machine by one of the top cybernetic companies in the world and actually reacted to the users feelings and body/inner muscle movement so technically with enough training she could technically flap them if desired.) and now all at once they had opened up slightly and where now rustling fluttering slightly and Kyoko looked like she was about to pass on.

"He can't know! he can't know how incapable I am! he will be so disappointed in me!" Kyoko said as she looked about to either run or pass away on the spot Kanae wasn't entirely sure as Ren and his manager slowly started to approach the three of them Kanae was impressed that Chiori had the guts to actually grab Kyoko by the wrist and say something she didn't rightly understand but it seemed Kyoko did.

"You're that scared of being tarnished? But too bad... no matter how much you try too cleanly patch it over, once you've gotten mud on you it won't vanish until you die, right...?" it was in the way Kyoko looked at Chiori with almost pleading eyes before straightening her shoulders that made Kanae realise she must have said something really meaningful between the two of them, something Kanae wasn't part of, but when Kyoko looked at her seeking... something she seemed to find it. So they waited their as the man she knew Kyoko was in love with approached.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, Amamiya-san, Kotonami-san. Good day! Kyoko-chan you look wonderful!" Yashiro stated as soon as they were standing before the three girls, he was glad to see that his eyes had deceived him maybe it was the light that had made it look like Kyoko was about to cry. She seemed a little uncomfortable, but in the same sense she was Kyoko and she really only had eyes for Ren.

"You really do look wonderful, they look so real." Ren stated as he stepped forwards and raised his hand towards the wings remembering last second Kyoko's love of correct manners.

"May I?" he asked looking at his love who simply nodded Kanae stepped aside giving him room which he nodded his thanks too as he gently placed a hand on the pure white feathered appendage, which to his astonishment shivered under his touch making him flinch away.

Kanae couldn't help but chuckle as Ren's hand shot from the feathers, the shock on his face was in her mind wonderful as he looked again at the wings and were they were attached.

"How?" was his simple question aimed at Kyoko who spoke for the first time, explaining the subtle yet amazingly intricate robotic technology that had gone into making the wings, how they were made with the lightest yet strongest materials possible and attached with not only staps but muscle and nerve electrodes on his skin basically making the wings almost what the creator imagined real wings would be and in reality possible of moving and working as real wings could bar the real flight. (which the creator had secretly told Kyoko he would love to be able to incorporate one day.) The more she spoke the more Kanae saw Kyoko was relaxing little by little as Ren examined the wings minutely stroking the feathers out of Kyoko's eye range and they remained entirely still.

It wasn't until Ren's hand brushed lightly between Kyoko's shoulder blades that things began to get interesting again... well in Kanae and Chiori's eyes anyway as the wings suddenly half furled blocking the corridor completely as Kyoko back arched in shock and she stepped forwards to steady herself. Kanae didn't know who was more shocked Ren or Kyoko by this development and sneaking a look at the tall man's manager she was sure anymore of this and he would be getting a nose bleed.

"These really are amazing!" Ren said softly as he again ran his hand up and across the wings from Kyoko's back to the tips.

"How did you do that?" he asked looking up into the shocked golden orbs as she shook her head.

"I don't know." Kyoko whispered as she too looked at the wings in surprise and shock.

"I'm sorry." Yashiro said quickly and Kanae noticed he was suddenly serious.

"You don't know how you did that?" he asked half concerned half impressed as Kyoko nodded.

"You see I've... I've been having a little trouble getting the mechanics to work at all, the director has said I'm too stiff to formal and he doesn't think I'm going to be capable of getting the job done to an acceptable degree at the level I'm at now." and finally with that admission the gates of Kyoko's inner turmoil opened and out rushed all her fears and self degrading in one go.

Ren was unable to get past the feathery barrier so doing the only thing he could he grabbed Kyoko's shoulders and held them gently.

"Kyoko. stop." the use of her given name without honorifics instantly stilled her tirade as the wings bristled and Kanae wondered if they would try and unfurl completely in this combined space, which although it would be good if Kyoko could learn to do that the fact that the wings cost more than all three of the Love Me girls yearly pay was something she needed to take into consideration, looking around she decided it was probably best if they head back towards the empty room they had just left.

"Chiori will you go and grab us some drinks, we'll head back to the room I think Kyoko needs time to calm down a little." she asked loud enough for both Chiori and Yashiro to hear yet she needn't have worried Kyoko's entire body was focused on where Ren's hands were touching her shoulders the dress fabric was light and thin making the experience even more distressing yet wonderful for her.

Ren had felt her stiffen and the same thought that Kanae had, flittered through his head even without knowing the price.

"Please relax, you don't want to damage those beautiful wings of your's now do you?" he asked rubbing circles with his thumbs on her back, Kanae wasn't sure if it was the slow rhythmic circles or the thought of damaging the wings that 'In Kyoko's mind where were worth more than herself' that meant the wings slowly furled back to their original position.

"Good girl." the touch of Cain in his voice made Kyoko settle completely allowing Setsu to hold her mind for a second before she relaxed completely as Ren removed his hands.

"Now why don't we go and talk about what's happened and see if we can find a solution?" Kanae was impressed as Kyoko nodded and simply led the way slowly back towards the room they had so recently left with only a begging look in her direction which she read as 'please stay with me' to which Kanae instantly complied, she may be willing to allow Ren to love her friend and she may be willing for Kyoko to love him.. just so long as he didn't hurt her, because then there would be an assault warrant with her name on it.

Ren never even noticed Yashiro had disappeared until he returned with Chiori, with not only drinks but food also, which Ren supposed was a good thing Kyoko now would have no reason to shout at him and this was probably Yashiro's motivation for himself.

"So you've not been able to get the wings to react." Ren confirmed as Kyoko nodded sipping her can of sweetened green tea. It was easier than she had thought to tell the truth to Ren when she thought of him as Cain, Cain would never think bad of his little sister and even if those roles had been buried now months ago like all of her roles Setsu still held a special place in her heart.

"Well what was the difference in the hallway?" Ren asked slowly, he knew he was digging for her to say 'you' but honestly who could blame him? almost 2 years he had been in love with this girl and suddenly showing such a startling reaction!

"I'm not sure, no one has touched them once attached before it felt... odd." 'yeah right Kyoko!' her head screamed, she knew exactly why.. she just hoped she could hold onto that feeling and use it to keep her role.

'well that would teach him for digging Ren thought as he watched Kyoko shift slightly on her stool to make sure she wasn't bending a single feather on her beautiful wings.

"Well lets use this 'odd' feeling shall we." Kanae could 'hear a shovel digging' when she heard one smirked at Ren as she made her friend stand off the chair and slowly and sensually ran two fingers down Kyoko's back either side of her spine whilst whispering in Kyoko's ear.

"Imagine it's him." the motion was instantaneous as Kyoko's wings unfurled fully, Ren almost choked at the sensual way Kyoko almost bent backwards in the same motion opening her neck up entirely for the kisses her dreamed of placing there, she looked as if she was in the throws of passion for that single moment as Kanae lept away to avoid being knocked over by the force itself.

"Now we are getting somewhere..." she chuckled to herself as Kyoko slowly turned her head to scowled at her best friend for the trick she had just pulled. "Ok so we now know you can definitely use the wings if the stimuli are correct." Chiori offered seeing the small war going on just through eye contact with the other two love me girls as Kyoko scowled and Kanae simply smirked.

"So the stimuli is touch?" Yashiro asked he watched as the two love me girls seemed to finish there heated eye conversation before Kanae turned to face him and answer truthfully, "Yes ... and no..." she answered cryptically from behind her friend as she gently began stroking between Kyoko's shoulder blades whispering for Kyoko's ears only "You're my best friend Kyoko of cause I'm going to see your growing affection for Tsuruga, now relax Kyoko... relax." again Kanae wasn't sure if it was the words or the gentle stroking of her hand, but slowly with some rustling the wings slowly folded.

"I think it's more to do with how Kyoko feels about the touch itself, I tickled her hence the extreme response. Now what we have to figure out is how to get the sensuality into kyoko's brain so she can remember how it feels and how to move her body with sensuality to make this work" Kanae said with contemplation as Kyoko looked at her the thank you clear in her eyes for not honestly telling them how she had really got the reaction from Kyoko.

"So all we need if for Kyoko to learn to move more sensually?" Yashiro asked a very feral grin coming onto his face as everyone stared at him, Kyoko felt a shiver roll down her spine as Yashiro without a confirmation pulled a glove from his pocket and snapped it onto his hand before grabbing for his mobile and hitting the speed dial. Everyone watch unspeaking as Yashiro waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Shona-Neesan, I have a favour to ask..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far**

 **Neh xxx**

 **Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect.**

 **Hello!**

 **Ok so I couldn't help adding in more Idea's so probably a little bigger than a two shot but still will be a short story!**

 **Neheigh xxx**

 **I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

 **Just wing it.**

"Shona-Neesan, I have a favour to ask..." No one stopped Yashiro as he walked out of the room talking animatedly "I never knew Yashiro had a sister." Kyoko offered up when no one else spoke,Ren looked back from the door to see all three love me ladies  
looking at him questioningly as Ren answered honestly.

"I didn't honestly either until quite recently, Yashiro called me up one day all flustered asking if for a few days I would be able to manage by myself as his sister had just started divorce proceedings and needed help moving out of their old home with  
her two children. Of course I told him I would be fine and offered any assistance I could to him, when he came back to work a few days later I casually brought up the subject and he told me honestly that as I didn't speak about my family the subject  
had never came up before for him to mention it." Ren shrugged and the two love me girls that had never seen this reaction from Japan's number one actor before almost goggled.

"From what Yashiro has told me since his sister's husband had an affair and then left the family all together, but this was actually a blessing as he was very controlling and to save your ears from the words Yashiro used a complete ass. Though before  
her marriage from things Yashiro has said I guess they were rather close." all four of them looked back towards the door as they heard a loud laugh from Yashiro from beyond the door.

"So how does he think his sister can help us?" Kanae asked looking back towards Ren who yet again shrugged, which caused Kyoko to giggle, the door opened again to Yashiro with a smile on his face pulling off his glove.

"So how about lunch?" This was as much as Yashiro would say other than he believe's he has an answer to their problem. Lunch was actually a rather enjoyable affair even Kyoko calmed down enough to enjoy it after Yashiro almost promised he had her problem  
well in hand to be solved they had almost finished when Yashiro popped one of his gloves back out and started looking at his phone.

"Why do you use a glove?" Chiori asked as everyone on the table stopped talking to watch him "Because" started Ren deciding to field the question for his manager "Because Yashiro is really a weird alien lifeform that can break any type of electrical device  
by simply touching it." even Yashiro laughed at this as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Well wouldn't it be easier to cover your phone in a case and screen protector made with latex or polyfibrethemide rather than putting a glove on every time? I meant what if you forgot to put your glove on." Yashiro now looked up at the young woman before  
him, "is that even possible?" Chiori and Kanae nodded as Chiori pulled out her own cell phone showing him the protective case she had her's inside.

"Mines one of the more expensive cases, but the rubberized outer layer protects your phone against dirt, Sand, Rain, Shocks, Drops and Vibration while providing easy access to all controls and ports." Ren almost tired to stop her as Chiori literally tossed  
her phone across the table to Yashiro who caught it with his ungloved left hand without thinking and looking aghast turned the device over to check it was still working which to his shock and awe it was.

"Tell you what Yashiro-san, if your plan works and helps Kyoko with her roll I will even buy you one." Chiori said with a challenging grin as he passed it back to the younger lady, his grin stretched over his face as he took up her challenge "well you  
better get ready to order that case then, as i will meet you in 20 minutes in studio 2-b" with a last smile and a pat on Ren's shoulder Yashiro stood and left the table.

"Can you please also let me know the make of that protective range Amamiya-san? It would be nice to not allow Yashiro to use the continued life of my phone as a bargaining chip again." Chiori chuckled at Ren's face as she swapped email addresses with  
him to send across the links to the website.

After returning to the Love Me locker room and strapping Kyoko back into her wings whilst Ren waited outside they had not long arrived at the studio when the door opened once more admitting Yashiro and a very pretty woman who was undoubtedly related to  
him followed by a boy and girl around 9-10 years old.

"Shona I would like to introduce you to my work colleagues and friends, this is Tsuruga Ren my charge, Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori and last but certainly not least Mogami Kyoko." they all nodded or bowed in Kyoko's case as their names were mentioned  
before Yashiro continued. "Everyone this is my older sister YashiroShona and my twin niece and nephew YashiroAoi" he said pointing at the young girl who seemed fascinated by Kyoko and her wings "and YashiroMasaru" he said indicating  
the young boy who was looking around the room yet his eyes kept returning to Ren.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yashiro-san" Ren said standing and offering her his hand which she took smiling "The pleasure is all mine Tsuruga-san, I've heard a lot about you but please call me Shona otherwise it may get very confusing very quickly."  
Ren nodded as he smiled at her "I would like to say i hope they are all good things, but knowing Yashiro the way I do I doubt it...( Yashiro let out a small indignant snort at this moment but Ren continued.) and please call me Ren it is so much less  
of a mouthful." Shona's laugh was wonderful they all decided at that moment, it was like bells ringing as her smile lighted her face and just hearing it Yashiro and the children smiled more broadly.

"Now!" Shona proclaimed clapping her hands together in a business type way as she turned to Kyoko "Yashiro has informed me that Mogami-san is having problems with these beautiful wings of hers and I am here to fix the situation." Kyoko nodded as Shona  
stepped forwards and walked a circle around Kyoko before asking for permission to touch them, Kyoko instantly agreed yet Ren was rather happy to see even when Shona touch Kyoko's spine between the wings they didn't even rustle.

"Kotonami-san seems to believe it's all with how Kyoko feels certain feeling touches sensuality and such, Kyoko and i hope she won't mind me saying has been brought up in a very... formal setting her poise and posture are a wonder to behold but..." Shona  
looked over at her brother reading between the lines "But that is not what these wings need." Yashiro nodded as Kyoko spoke "I've tried using one of my characters Natsu as she is sensual and sophisticated but it still had no effect." Kyoko admitted  
as Shona smiled at her gently.

"I wouldn't have expected it too." she said softly as Kyoko looked slightly hurt and resigned to her fate of losing her first lead role. "Now don't give me that face." Shona said as she lifted Kyoko's chin so Kyoko was looking her straight in the eye's  
"I said I was here to fix the situation and fix the situation I will." Shona said confidently as Kanae looked at the new hope blossoming in Kyoko's eyes.

"How are you thinking of doing that?" Kanae asked as Shona smiled over at her and Kanae could see that without a doubt Shona believed she could fix Kyoko's problem.

"By making Kyoko lose herself..." Kanae's eyes widened as Shona continued turning her eyes back to Kyoko "I'm am going to teach Kyoko to dance." no one spoke as Kyoko looked at her completely shocked, using that moment Shona slowly turned Kyoko until  
she was facing the middle of the room and Yashiro joined his sister there as the lights dimmed slightly (Aoi's doing) and Masaru started music player he had been carrying a very sensual and hypnotic beat pulsed out as, as one Yashiro and Shona began  
dancing.

Roxanne you don't have to put on the red light

Those days are over you don't have to sell your body to the night

Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight

Walk the streets for money you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right

Kyoko physically blushed at not only the lyrics but also the way the pair danced it was if they were one body one mind sometimes giving sometimes taking but always there was this passion this draw every step being a spontaneous discovery in the moment,  
as the partners focus on their connections to each other and to the music. The other two love me girls were in awe as was Ren as his manager showed an entirely new side of himself as both partners paid no heed to them paying full attention to each  
other. Creating the connection that is by its nature very sensual, unlike anything else in the dance world.

Roxanne (you don't have to put on the red light)

Roxanne (put on the red light)

Roxanne (put on the red light)

Roxanne (put on the red light)

Roxanne (put on the red light)

As the dance slowed down towards the final Shona started talking, "Desire, Jealousy, Passion, Apathy, Trust, Suspicion, Pride, Anger, Faithful, Betrayal, Love, Hate it's all here. Flowing, shifting, Stirring ever moving never stopping never faltering."  
Kyoko gulped as Shona and Yashiro finished their dance the music ending with these steps. "People think the Tango is all about sex (Kyoko's blush deepens and even the Love Me girls and Ren gain slight blushes.) but this is incorrect... The Tango is  
about finding that one person you can truly let yourself 'Be yourself' around, it is a partnership, a friendship, a deep respect to move and trust that your partner will make the exact right move because they have already thought about the move you  
are about to make before you have even thought about it yourself."

"But! But... how is that even possible!" Kyoko asked in a squeak as Shona smiled

"Because Mogami-san your partner needs to know you as well as you know yourself, that's why people think it's all about sex for to engage in sexual intercourse with a man you are giving him your everything and he is giving you his everything in return.  
Know not to burst any perfect ideal bubbles any of you lovely ladies may have, but not all sexual partners are the same some it may not work entirely and neither of you will feel fulfilled then there are others where it will feel good but then you  
will find that one person... the person that can make your heart sing and make you feel like you can fly... That! that is the tango." Yashiro maybe should have warned his friends as he watched them all turning redder and redder that his sister wasn't  
very japanese thinking in the terms of relationship's love and the need to keep displays of public affection and especially topics like this private.

He almost wondered how he didn't feel embarrassed himself dancing before them as he just had but he had danced so much with Shona, won prizes even that he new exactly what she was talking about... the connection they shared was definitely not a sexual  
one but being only 18 months older than Yashiro they had grown up together done everything together and always been there for each other through every hardship, through all the good days and the bad. It hadn't been instantaneous there partnership  
on the dancefloor they had both had to give and take, sharing parts of themselves with each other which only deepened their sibling bonds and the years in which that man had taken his sister from him where some of Yashiro's hardest time's. Shona was  
no longer just his sister after their dance training she was also his best friend and it was the way she looked at him now and smiled which made Yashiro know without a shadow of a doubt that she felt entirely the same way.

"Now Mogami-san take off those rather stunning wings and we will begin." no one spoke nor did they move as Shona looked at them all. "Well come on chop chop" she said again clapping her hands "Or did you forget we were on a time limit! Let's get this  
show on the road!" and with that the 4 embarassed people snapped out of their stupor and the love me girls dragged Kyoko over behind some curtains to remove the expensive equipment.

"So?" Yashiro asked striding over to Ren as Shona spoke quietly with her children, Ren couldn't help it he just needed his best friend to reassure him one more time. "Do you really think this will work?" He asked as Yashiro smiled fully at him.

"If shona can't help Kyoko-chan find her sensuality no one can... Aside from perhaps you telling her all your feelings and consummating them of course..." he added the second part as an undertone as Ren slapped his shoulder soundly making Yashiro rock  
forwards laughing. "But honestly Ren, Shona knows what she is doing." they both looked over at his sister who seemed to be having a rather animated discussion as the kids pointed behind their hands at Ren and towards where the other Love Me girls  
were currently obscured.

"She's not the only one out there that seems to know what she's doing." Ren said with a appreciative smile for his friends secret talent as Yashiro smiled proudly, "Now why don't you bring those little ones over here to see uncle Yashiro's big famous  
actor friend before they develop a nervous tick pretending not to look this way. Yashiro chuckled and looked over to where his niece and nephew were doing exactly as Ren had described. "You don't mind?" he asked knowing how annoying fans could be  
after having to battle through them on more than one occasion on Ren's behalf.

"They are your family and important to you Yashiro, so important to me I don't mind at all." sometimes Yashiro had wondered with Ren never mentioning his family if perhaps they just were not close enough and just work friends, but with how Ren greeted  
and chatted with his over excited younglings his mind completely kicked that notion out of the ball park. Ren's words where all the proof he needed that they were true friends and the fact Ren never spoke of his family was possibly part of the darkness  
he had seen in Ren on more than one occasion. The part of him that thought Ren had been a bad boy, maybe one day he would ask him about it Yashiro decided as he smiled at how Ren signed autographs and even took pictures and selfies with Aoi and Masaru,  
well at least he knew he would be considered the best uncle ever for a while after today he thought chuckling to himself as the Love Me ladies returned for Kyoko's first lesson in dance.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far**

 **Neh xxx**

 **Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect.**

 **Hello!**

 **I just want to take a moment to answer a guest review**

 **I couldn't answer you in a PM so thank you very much for catching my mistake with the names, blame the late night and very little sleep I had the night before!**

 **I've already corrected it as soon as I read your review.**

 **As with the question behind the names and why Shona is not using her ex husbands name**

 **I believe after her ex husband left her with two children and no thought or care for them for another woman, that she would very likely not want to be associated with his name and honestly I'm quite sure neither would the children either.**

 **When Yashiro is introducing his sister and her children his giving her maiden name is his way of slighting the man who threw them away, but also shows how deep he loves his sister in the fact she will always be his family no matter what her name might read on a piece of paper. There also might me a deeper meaning behind all of it but I will not spoil the story by saying anything more now.**

 **As for a beta reader I have only just returned after an almost 4 year hiatus, i did have a beta reader but sadly she is now unable to aid me as she has a life and work to contend with, so I am currently looking for a new one but in the same sense as the tango needs two partners that can work together in harmony I need a beta reader that can handle my quirks and style so it may take a little time but I will get there :)**

 **Neheigh xxx**

 **I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

 **Just wing it.**

"Now first of all, we will learn the basic steps. Aoi, Masaru if you would please." Nodding their acceptance the two children came together before everyone in the basic hold.

"Now the basic hold is the most important part of the tango, it can be close" at her words the children moved closer together adjusting their body's accordingly "or it can be a loose" again the movement back to the original position. Kyoko nodded as she watch how they held each other and also there footwork after seeing how confident Shona was that learning to dance would work she was going to put everything she had into it.

"Now slowly." Shona said as she picked up the music player selected a track and hit play.

Heaven, I'm in heaven,

And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak

And I seem to find the happiness I seek

When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek

It wasn't as fast as Shona and Yashiro's dance allowing everyone watching to see exactly how the steps worked how the bodies and the holds change and as they went through the dance step by step. They went through the dance in the same way twice and on the second time around it was Kanae who spoke out first.

"That move was different from the first time?" She commented as shona just nodded "remember the tango is spontaneous even though people do make full routines and choreograph it but I prefer to start with the basics and then allow my dancers to find their own tango because only the dancers with their partners can lose themselves in the music and one another." Kanae nodded finally understanding what Shona had said by making Kyoko lose herself, she wanted Kyoko to lose herself in the music, to lose her own pre-configured notion of how she should move and simply move as her feelings and emotions literally moved her.

"The reason I said your characters would not work Mogami-san is not because they are not as you say sensual and sexy, because I have seen your Natsu and I know for a fact that she could easily seduce any number of men but at the same time she is still you, she is still grounded in your reality. Now Yuki you're with Kyoko, Ren-san you will dance with Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san you will partner Masaru." when no one but her children and Yashiro moved Shona looked at them all sternly "Certainly you are not all above learning a new skill are we? partner up we are on a time scheduled here people."

That was it the challenged actors and actresses new a director's command when given standing in a line as prompted partnered as she had said she went down the line correcting people's holds before standing back. "That is the loose hold... feel it... remember it not only with your body but with your mind." and that was it Shona was off talking them through every step every foot placement and movement of head and neck, she taught them how to move seamlessly from movement to movement, foot step to slide and by the end of three hours Shona was happy to tell them all that they were the fastest students she had ever had the honor of teaching.

Allowing them a break whilst Ren ordered in food and drinks for them all, they all talked like old friends, the children now not feeling so awed around the celebrities after both Aoi and Masaru had touched them in many area's of their body's adjusting holds pushing back feet and assisting them to find their balance in the music we're simply thrilled when all the Love Me girls also took pictures with them and signed the autograph books Shona admitted she had let them bring just encase they happened to bump into anyone willing to sign for them.

In a whisper to Ren she admitted both were finding it a little daunting in their new school and thought they had both made new friends, there would always be the fact the other children had already made friends first. So this would be a big boost in their popularity she supposed, Ren smiled and watched as Aoi showed Kyoko how she had loaded the picture of them together onto her facebook page and Kyoko was simply amazed that she could do that so quickly which led the girls onto the conversation of didn't Kyoko have facebook? what about instagram? or snapchat?

When Kyoko shook her head to the complete negative Aoi looked gobsmacked as she was off explaining all about it all. Kanae listened in adding a few words here or there but admitting she simply didn't want the hassle of social media as such as it could cause so many problems. Chiori admitted she did have facebook and also twitter but simply only so she could keep in touch with old school friends and such she actually used an old school nickname instead of her actual name so she wouldn't have people looking her up and always made sure her security was as high as she could get it so random people couldn't see her pictures or anything.

Masaru was speaking with his uncle about a project he was doing with his social media club and Ren couldn't help but feel calmer than he had in a while, he was with Kyoko and his friends plus making new friends and it was such a calming atmosphere. he was a little upset the Yashiro was getting to dance with Kyoko, but it made sense him being the more knowledgeable dancer and she being on the biggest time restraints and he had to be fair to Kanae she had been a wonderful partner so far if she was a little sharp he just understood from what he knew of her that this was simply Kanae's normal behavior the only person or people Kanae was truly free around was Kyoko and Chiori it seemed and even still she had her ways... but he could understand now how Kyoko had once told him that she just loved Kanae for being Kanae, there was no falsities no wandering around Kanae she told you what she thought and that was that and Ren admired her for it.

"I can't believe you have never even heard of facebook!" Aoi said once more as Kyoko just smiled "Don't your friends at school have it?" she saw the slight flinch on Kyoko's face as did Chiori and Kanae who listened carefully now to her reply. "I don't actually have any friends at my school, I go to a special school for entertainers and I started really late so...and well because it's entertainers and celebrities all most well known, we only go when we are able too and do the rest of the work at home or in our free time when shooting or on tours so I don't really see the same people all the time." Kyoko had never really spoken much about her school life to the other Love Me girls and if they were both being honest they just expected for people to like Kyoko... everyone did.. it was like moths to a candle she just seemed to attract people.

"That's really sad." Aoi said as she looked at Kyoko fully "I suppose being a famous celebrity isn't always easy, but still everyone needs friends." Kyoko smiled widened "I do have friends, I have Moko-san and Chiori-san... also Tsuruga-san and then of course your uncle Yashiro-san and Maria-chan she's the president's granddaughter." to everyone else that seemed like such a pitiful list as Aoi being rather a brave young lady touched Kyoko's hand softly. "Me... I would like to be your friend too Mogami-san and I'm sure Masaru would too and mom." Kyoko could feel the love in her words and even though she never felt lacking in friends it was nice to have someone actually ask to be her friend, this wasn't someone that she had, had to chase like Moko-san, or someone she had to break through her outer shell like Chiori-san, this was someone with her heart on her sleeve offering Kyoko friendship and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it.

"well if we are to be friends you can call me Kyoko." Aoi smiled at her before replying "and you may call me Aoi" Ren and Shona both listened as the rest of the love me girls offered their names for usage by the young girl and how she returned the sentiment. "Or maybe my children will be good for our little angel instead." she said to no one but Ren knew he was supposed to hear it. "Yuki has told me a bit about Kyoko, he told me things that as a mother I would wish to grab her hold her and never let her out in the world alone again... and yet she is so strong, she is herself and makes the best of what little or whatever she has." Ren nodded as he watched all the love me girls even Kanae giggled as Aoi showed them something on her phone.

"She's an amazing person that's for sure." Ren answered as Shona smiled devilishly " an amazing woman you are head over heels in love with we might add." it was for his ears only she said it as Ren almost choked on the water he had just drank at her words the rest of the room looked up worried as Shona patted Ren's back assuring everyone he was fine as they went back to their private conversations "How did you! How..." Shona chuckled as Ren attempted to splutter out his question. "Do you forget who my brother is? No fear I would never mention it outside of his or your own company, but even if he hadn't mentioned it in passing I could see it."

Ren was about to ask more when the studio door suddenly flew open admitting no-one other than Takarada Lory who was smiling like a clown.

"SHONA" he cried in a booming voice as Shona stood laughing "Lory you old dog you!" everyone was rather shocked when Shona actually hugged the president "Still not willing to let me sign you on" Lory asked as Shona shook her head laughing "No, still no flying pigs Lory" Lory chuckled at what everyone presumed was an inside joke as Lory called forwards the staff he had pilfered to help carry all the food Ren had ordered, it had arrived early meaning Yashiro and Ren had not been there to receive it, ultimately leading Lory to check the studio logs and find where Yashiro had booked out studio B2 for the next two days after hearing the gossip off his receptionists about him bringing his sister and two children into the building for a project.

Everyone was completely amazed at how Shona handled Lory she explained exactly what was going on and how she would be fixing Kyoko's problem and had also roped the rest of them in to her dance lesson's which caused Lory to chuckle as he shared their meal with them before telling Shona he would leave it all in her more than capable hands and maybe the kids would like a tour of the building sometime and to not be a stranger.

"He must really trust you not to have asked to stay to watch." Ren said as Shona laughed her bell like laugh filling the room once more. "Oh Lory knows not too, he learnt that lesson a while ago." It was Yashiro who finally managed to choke out. "I never knew you knew the president!" he almost screamed out still in shock as Shona grinned "can you remember when I won my first individual title." Yashiro nodded of course he did, his parents had been so proud "can you remember the lady who approached me and set up meetings and such at our home?" again he nodded, Yashiro had been busy back the with his exams and hadn't really paid attention to it all much it was during a stage he was rebelling from the sissy ballroom dancing.

"That lady was Takarada Jun. she wanted to sign me up as a talent saying at that time they needed dancers and I would be perfect, well mom and dad were not too pleased saying I needed to finish my schooling first which Jun-san completely understood... but she still introduced me to so many people and allowed me to look into the life at LME that it became something I once was striving for... then when I finally did look like it was a possibility I had already meet my ex husband and he refused to let me enter LME saying it was completely stupid and my talent wasn't something that would last in the entertainment industry anyway (Yashiro looked enraged as Shona smiled knowingly at him.) Don't look at me like that Yashiro.. I'm grateful for my struggle because without it I wouldn't have stumbled across my strength." Shona gestured to Aoi and Masaru "They are my strength Yashiro and no matter what the minute I thought of giving up and just allowing his behaviour to continue was the times I looked back at the reason I was holding on... I may be a little broken Yashiro... but the last time I checked a broken crayon still colours the same."

No one spoke as Yashiro's anger drained from his face "You're a lot stronger than I could ever be Nee-san." Yashiro said smiling as Shona chuckled "Not really life is inherently risky. There is only one big risk you should avoid at all costs, and that is the risk of doing nothing! So let's get on with it shall we!" as the pairs joined up again everyone couldn't help but smile as Chiori spoke out quietly, but in a stage way all actors and actresses learnt

"She made broken look beautiful

and strong look invincible. She walked with the Universe on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings."

Everyone continued on as they had before the break and no one mentioned if they did notice the happy tears in Shona's eyes.

* * *

"No! No! No! STOP! STOP!" Shona cried they had been at it another two hours and were now moving on to dancing together with their partners, normally shona had said this would take months and even years of preparation normally for dancers to go from choreographed too improvisation, much like actors and actresses learning to add lib.

"Kyoko you are still too wooden!" the more Shona got into her teaching role the more open she was about speaking out Ren had noticed as suddenly she went from very well mannered to names without honorifics which he had to admit was nice to hear at one point Yashiro had even glared at her for something she had said only to be told to hush up and for him to try living in the USA for 4 years.

Kyoko you need to flow more you need to move with Yuki, at the moment it looks more like he is dragging driftwood around!" Kyoko's seated friends cringed slightly as they saw Kyoko's defeated look, it was Aoi who was the first to raise a suggestion.

"Why don't you try her dancing with Ren-san?"Aoi asked thrilled that she was able to call him thus after he had simply said in Yashiro's hearing that one Yashiro was plenty enough for him to cope with so would she mind being called by her name and she could do the same of course.

"I can understand how dancing with someone like uncle Yuki could be intimidating he knows all the steps and the motions so Kyoko is looking at his body at his feet trying to match him, if she is partnered with Ren-san maybe knowing that he also does not know what he is doing would lead to a more relaxed body and mind." Shona looked at her daughter for a few moments he face unreadable before it broke into a wide grin.

"Out of the mouth of babes, comes true wisdom. Ren get up here and swap with Yuki." Ren didn't have to be asked twice and even ignored the big thumbs up Yashiro gave him, Kyoko's heart was thudding so hard she was amazed everyone present in the room couldn't hear it as Kanae mouthed the words 'Breathe Kyoko' at her as ren's hands settled loosely around her in the in the loose hold she did as Kanae said inhaling deeply, before looking into Ren's eyes and instantly losing herself within them at the passion on display there.

"And begin!" Shona cried as Ren began to lead Kyoko in the steps Shona had been drilling them in.

Roxanne you don't have to put on the red light

Those days are over you don't have to sell your body to the night

To begin with Kyoko found that if she simply moved as her body remembered she would be hampered by Ren's longer legs and Ren being used to Kanae almost kicked Kyoko over with his first sliding toe, but at a swift and sharp 'keep going!' from Shona Ren slowly moderated his steps to fit Kyoko's height while Kyoko worked on making her steps slightly larger as to fit the taller man she was now dancing with.

Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight

Walk the streets for money you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right

When it came to the spin they were both completely hopeless as ren spun Kyoko out rather strongly her smaller lighter body flying from him as she tried to steady the speed but at the same time ren tried to right the wrong he had done overstepping himself getting his feet tangled and ending up floor bound with Kyoko in his arms.

"Enough!..." Shona cried "Enough... that's enough for today I think" Shona said rubbing her temples as she looked down at the fallen couple trying to untangle themselves off the floor while also checking that neither of them were unhurt.

"We will be back here tomorrow 9am sharp." Shona said as Yashiro stepped forwards

"We can't tomorrow Shona Ren has 2 taping and a talk show to do." Shona simply looked at him "Then cancel it you will be here at 9am tomorrow morning." Yashiro almost paled under his sisters commanding stare "But we can't just cancel it Shonny" Yashiro said trying his sister's childhood nickname on her to try and alleviate her ire which didn't work in the slightest.

"Not to worry my wonderful children, Daddy has already sorted it all out for you!" Lory cried as he again entered the room grandly "The new information will be in your email box Yashiro-san, so here tomorrow bright and early for practice." no one argued, thought Lory supposed they were all too tired to do so anyway as they began filing out of the room, Kyoko began gathering up the wings and equipment she had brought down with her when Lory called his aid sebastian forwards.

"Don't worry Mogami-san we will store them in one of the safes down here until tomorrow for you, Kotonami-san, Chiroi-san if you can kindly grab Mogami-san's belongings for her and meet her in the lobby I have arranged for a car to take you all home this evening. He saw the slight disappointment in Ren's eyes but they all recognised a dismissal as Kyoko helped sebastian carefully lock up the wings. Before bowing to the president and Shona the only two left in the studio after Yashiro had taken his niece and nephew.

It was just as she was leaving Shona called her "Kyoko-san." Kyoko turned pivoting on one foot as she had been taught all those years ago without thought which Shona didn't fail to notice "You did very well today Kyoko and I assure you know hand on heart that I will have you ready for your role." Even though Kyoko had been more than disheartened by the dismal attempts to dance with Yashiro and then the completely catastrophic dance with Ren, she couldn't help but hope Shona could do as she was promising... could she really make a dancer out of her in just 2 more days? Could she really learn to lose control of her body to gain control of her wings?... she really hoped so thanking Shona for her kind words she bowed once more before leaving the two alone.

"And?" Lory asked as Shona simply smiled at him "I'm going to throw that girl to the wolves." Shona said as Lory looked at her almost shocked "And that girl's going to come back the leader of the pack and Ren is going to be right beside her." Lory smiled brightly as Sebastian appeared once more two champagne flutes and a bottle of fine champagne uncorking the bottle he poured them both a glass then one for himself on the little table they had used to eat there food on at Lory's nod.

"To our golden girls first flight!" Lory said as they clinked their glasses together in a toast.

"May she forever fly free" Shona replied as they all drank a few sips before Shona sighed

"Oh well I better be off the kids will wonder where I've got too, oh and Lory" Lory looked up at her and Shona smiled "Thank you again for looking after Yuki" it was Lory who smiled than "It was my pleasure Shona and honestly I don't know what we would have done without him. He was a little lost at first after you left but I think being Ren's manager has helped him a lot" Shona smiled and grabbed her bag off the back of one of the chairs.

"Shona?" Lory called her once more as she was just about to walk out of the door.

"Did you ever tell him the truth?" Lory watched as Shona's face dropped slightly "he will never need to know Lory" and with that she was gone as Lory sighed swilling his champagne around his glass "no he doesn't need to know, but you need to tell him dear girl." with that Lory shot back the remaining contents and left the studio Sebastian following.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far**

 **The quote Chiori used is by** **Ariana Dancu**

 **Neh xxx**

 **Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect.**

 **I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

 **Just wing it.**

Even though they were all tired after they had, had none of thel slept upon returning home Shona instantly got out her address book and started making calls while the children went to their shared room and chatted to each other about that day and how great it had been and were also hounded on their social media about how they had gotten to meet such famous people, would they be able to get more autographs? Would they be able to take friends with them to meet the stars with them when they went back again? Being rather worldwise children neither Aoi or Masaru took much stock in how people fawned over them because of being in a situation they did have famous friends so answered the questions honestly and kindly explaining the situation and saying they would ask but they all had such busy lives and they were really lucky that they had been kind enough to let them spend time with them in the first place. So even though they enjoyed their little bit of fame both agreed it wasn't as much as a reward as being able to call them all friends.

Yashiro smiled as he opened up his closet, grabbing the stool he stood on it and brought down a large box, placing it on his bed he opened it up and smiled at all the VHS tapes he had neatly labeled inside. These were some of his best memories... home movies from when they had been little, video's of them dancing together. Home BBQ's with all the family together... the first ever time he and his parents had met Aoi and Masaru, of cause he had missed that as well Yashiro though a sour grin on his face as he decided to not think about the ass for now as he picked up the earliest labeled tape and popping it in the VHS player he kept for this purpose (and to watch some of his favourite older anime's if he was forced to admit it) Yashiro laughed, cried and simply enjoyed the times they had all spent together... it was just like old times again.

Kanae and Ren being surprisingly very like minded people headed straight to the internet, this wasn't something Kanae could learn from a book which she would read once and forever memorise. This was something that like other people she would have to study... would have to work hard at to achieve a result that she could be happy with and if this was helping Kyoko she would do as much as it took to reach that standard and as she watched video after video then took time to look at it Kanae was once again that day blown speechless as one of her brothers who just happened to be sneaking a peek through her window (it was the only way sometimes for them to even check if she was alive) noticed exactly what she was doing.

The knock at her door surprised her slightly as she paused the video talking about the finer aspects of the tango and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she asked not willing to open the door if 7 brats were about to pounce on her. "It's Kenta." came the reply as Kanae slowly opened the door slightly just to check there wasn't any ninja like children present too. "Can I help you Nii-san?" she asked rather confused as why he would be knocking on her door normally they respected her privacy in her own room... well apart from the brats but even then there parents would tell them off and tell them to leave her alone she supposed.

"Actually it's how I can help you." This is how Kanae learnt that her older sister in law had once been a dancer, she had been good enough to go professional but after being push hard by her grandparents to be the best and forced by her parents into more and more show's longer and longer training she had lost her love for it finally giving up to her family's horror and the first time in a long time Kanae could be seen out in the garden while her siblings watched on and her nieces and nephews slept getting one to one tuition off her sister in law with her brother as her partner, they danced and laughed together till way after sun down lighting lights in the garden as Kanae learnt something very important about dancing and the tango... She really enjoyed it.

Ren wasn't as lucky he didn't have sibling's... he didn't even have another body to practice with so if anyone ever asked or saw what Ren was doing in his apartment that night as he held his long handle broom gently dancing around his lounge as he went back to his laptop on intervals to pause and replay parts of the video's he was learning from he would never admit to it... on pain of death Ren would never admit to dressing up his broom in one of his used shirts and imagining it was Kyoko... of cause he would never do that! But he did.

Chiori also went to the internet for more information, but she hadn't even opened a page when a knock came at her door. "Come in she called." expecting her mom with a cup of tea for her or something of the sort she was shocked when strong heavy hands settled down on her shoulders and Chiori's heart soared "Daddy!" she cried jumping up from her chair and hugging the man she hadn't seen in almost two months she always missed him when he went away on work for long periods of time but also understood he traveled so often so she could stay here in Japan with her mom and continue her acting career. So Chiori ended up in her family dining room telling her mother and her father all about everything she was currently doing, Chiori was a lot more forward with her mother these day's understanding that she too found it hard when her father left and that she too was also making a large sacrifice for her daughter in the loss of her husband so she would be happy.

It had also been Kyoko's admission about her own mother and their bad relationship that had urged her to make their relationship better than it had become, after seeing Kyoko's eyes when she had admitted she would have loved to have a mother to be as proud of her as Chiori's mom was that chiori had really realised just how lucky she really was. Chiori was amazed when her father offered to be her practice partner after she had told him of her current Love Me mission and although to begin with it had been rather embarrassing showing her parents the rather risque dance when they began helping her and simply accepted that this was something she was doing for not only her career but her friends she hugged them both soundly and simply told them just how much she loved them and even though she didn't say it nearly enough she hoped they knew this.

Kyoko wasn't quite as easy as her friends at using the internet, it wasn't something she would normally do, so looking down at her phone wondering where she could get some more information and help Kyoko simply hit a brick wall. She didn't really like using her phone for anything other than work... but she supposed this was work so after some furtive glances around as if someone would be jumping out of the wall to shout at her for using the internet without permission  
Kyoko was introduced to the wonders of Youtube and if later after she had done lots of research on the tango no one would know if she looked up video's of Ren would they?

* * *

When the actor's actresses and manager entered studio 2b the next morning at 9am sharp they were shocked at just how many people were there with Shona, the children were there of cause it being the break at the moment but as well as that the hall had about another 7 men present who were all stretching and loosening up in dance practice clothes it seemed. Ren's heart clenched as Shona smiled at them all in welcome "Hello my little birdies, come in come in don't stand by the doorway we need to get started we have a busy day ahead of us." they all walked further into the room and one by one Shona introduced the men who all professionally bowed and acknowledged the stars as Shona introduced them.

"Now first things first, Clothes" Shona said as she pointed out two wheeled racks of clothing both containing a large amount of female clothing but also a selection of men's "Kyoko will you please use your dress you will be using in your roll please." Kyoko nodded even though her stomach clenched thinking about how much skin she would be showing off. The dress was just above knee high, collar necked with no shoulders and completely backless down to just above her bum all in preparation for the wings that would have covered about 80% of that when applied correctly, but just from the use of her first name only Kyoko new this was Shona in her teaching mode and was not to be argued with.

"The rest of you find something suitable off the racks please." with that she turned away to speak to one of the stretching dancers as they went off to do her bidding.

When they were all ready Shona approached them once more "Now we will be going through what we learnt yesterday so original partners please." and shona took them through the steps hands clapping to the position changes and if she was impressed with how well they danced her smile was all that showed it Though Yashiro complemented Kyoko immensely as she was almost step to step perfect, Ren and Kanae flowed better and Masaru complemented Chiori the best he could but ended up rather embarrassed and blushing when she smiled at him warmly.

"Well it seems we have been practicing." Shona said with a smile after an hour of what she had called basic drill's "Now we will grab a drink and then I wish to see how you dance together once more." The break was short but enough for the actor, actresses and the out of shape Yashiro as he had called himself to rest enough to have a regular breathing pattern, but not enough to cool down when Shona called them back to it.

This time she praised them all highly as the other dancers who had now gathered to watch made shona laugh when asking her if they were sure they had only started to learn the tango the day before and even though Shona had told Kyoko she was still too stiff and wooden they actually managed to get through the entire small piece of choreography music without Shona calling an NG.

It was when Ren and Kanae started dancing Kyoko's heart clenched, there dance was everything that a tango should be Kyoko thought as they moved in almost perfect unison almost like lovers... Kyoko thought "Well done both of you... but I think we know that you are not true partners, the tango is about emotion, not only getting the steps correctly." Kanae and Ren both nodded as Yashiro smiled at Kyoko's dum stuck face at his sister's worlds while Chiori and Masaru got ready to start their attempt.

"They were technically very good Kyoko, Shona wasn't knocking there dancing at all but I was missing that ... shall we say va va voom? It was missing the spark they could get it with practice I'm sure but they would only ever be technically perfect at this stage.. I suppose it's because they are only recently opening up to each other and becoming friends and they are also a lot alike in ways with how closed off they can be with other people." Kyoko thought about it for a while and wondered if she had ever seen this passion that Yashiro and Shona seemed to be looking for? Did it have to be the pulse racing, face reddening display he and Shona had given them the afternoon before? She honestly didn't know if she would ever be able to give that type of reaction with anyone... 'well maybe... NO! Do nopt think that way Kyoko! That is dangerous' Kyoko scaled her own thoughts as she snuck a peak at Ren who was smiling and nodding to something a slightly smiling Kanae had said.

It was Masaru and Chiori though who shocked them all the most, they all noticed the few words the two spoke as the little piece of choreography came to a close their dancing did not as Masaru expertly spun Chiori and they continued dancing and even though Chiori stood on Masaru's feet a few times or they almost banged into each other turning the incorrect ways the pure joy and laughter they had when they were doing it made it seem like the most wonderful moment in the world when they finally did almost trip over one another Shona clapped and laughed along with all the other dancers who chuckled and smiled like her friends did.

"Well done Chiori! Well done!" shona cried clapping as Chiori smiled widely back "My dad told me that even if i didn't know all the steps and everything that as long as I enjoyed myself it would be ok." Chiori admitted Shona smiled even wider "That is exactly what we are looking for Chiori if you don't enjoy the dance you will never truly understand the dance." Chiori nodded and she and Masaru joined them again at the chairs and table that had been set up today.

"Now I want you all to watch a video." and with that she picked up a remote laying on the table and turned it towards the stage the LME auditions where normally held on, as a large projector screen came down she opened up a laptop and and pressed play. Kyoko hardly new where to look as the music she had been dancing too, which Yashiro and shona had danced to blared out as a woman was passed from one man to another dancing, but it wasn't just dancing they had their hands all over her as they danced... this was so much more than just the tango Kyoko had seen but she forced herself to watch the film as her cheeks got redder and redder. As more scantily dressed woman and men joined in and danced together, she started to wonder how it would feel to dance the way they were dancing... how would it feel to be worshipped by a man the way they seemed to worship those women? And even though again she scolded her silly thoughts the idea was planted.

"That is El Tango De Roxanne from a film called Moulin Rouge, it is as you can see a very heated, hard hitting show of what the tango can be... but look at how they move... look at how she allows the men to lead her even when swapping between so many dancers her body is fluid open and entirely trusting of any of the men she is dancing with, even when the main dancer she starts with is rather harsh with her for show she is still passion and guilt itself.." Shona played it twice more as she spoke and pointed out parts of the dance that were meaningful to her words ignoring the scene in between that almost upset Kyoko more than the dancing itself did and when shona looked at them and asked for question's it wasn't only her it seemed.

"What type of film is that!" Kanae stated almost as shocked as Kyoko, Shona again only laughed as they looked at her. "Oh my dear little birds that is an amazing film of true love and passion, don't worry the main actress if never actually harmed in the story... though she does die just as she gets her happily ever after... no more questions? No? Ok onto the next then." Playing a few more video's these more decent than the first Shona showed them how films had used the tango and what types of Tango, Take the lead, Step up 2, Scent of a woman and with each showcase they stared in wonder at the dancers and followed every movement, every mark (they were in the entertainment industry after all and none of them were part of LME for nothing, if asked Lory would have easily told you that in that room where some of his most talented and motivated children.)

"Now Kyoko come here please." Kyoko did as asked as the other dancer at Shona's request came forward also "Now Kyoko last night i was wondering if perhaps my dear daughter was correct and maybe it was simply because we had not found the correct partner for you so as you can see I brought a few lone wolves along for you to choose from." If shona had ever doubted someone could get a full body blush, she didn't doubt it anymore as Kyoko squeaked out "Shona-san! I couldn't." but this was not a backing down point for Shona and full part of her plan as she turned Kyoko towards the men who smile kindly and waited.

"You can and you will missie if you want to keep your job." at her words she felt Kyoko take a long deep breathe... she wanted this job... Kyoko thought to herself as she stepped forwards. It was instantaneous as the first dancer stepped forwards engaging her in a loose hold "dance with me" where his only words as he slowly started the steps Kyko already new as she had done them so many times since the day before, it wasn't until the third dancer that she actually started to enjoy the dancing and it was his words that did it. "Don dance for Shona... don't dance for whatever role it is you are trying to crack dance because you enjoy it Kyoko-chan... dance from the heart." and in that moment she realised she had been too caught up in what she was doing this for, it was hard not to be as she moved from dancer to dancer and they all danced with her even the first two danced with her for a second time as she relaxed more into the rhythm.. But still there was none of what did Yashiro call it? Va Va Boom? No spark but as Shona got the other two Love me girls involved and she herself grabbed Ren to dance Aoi changed the music to something knew and told them all to just go with it.

Yes it wasn't pretty... and yes toe's got trodden on, arm's backs and bums got bumped as they dance around with each other but they enjoyed themselves and as they dance together Kyoko realised just how much fun dancing was when you stopped thinking and just did it, she had never danced before not like this and as one of the dancers spun her off to another dancer it didn't matter that it was Chiori who grabbed her into a loose hand smiling and took over the lead role as Kyoko laughed freely at her friends antics.

At some point Yashiro,Aoi and Masaru were dragged in to dance too and when Yashiro and Kanae impressed them all with how well they danced together Kyoko was shocked when Shona and Ren both let out ear splitting wolf whistles Kyoko too laughed at the way they both blushed, but it was fun and it was freeing even if it wasn't strictly Tango.

Shona called a halt when servers entered carrying dinner that Lory had put on for everyone and once again just in larger numbers they all sat around together talking, questioning and simply enjoying the company of other talented people in different ways and if a few of the younger single men did look at the actresses or actor for that matter appreciatively they were all 100% professional.

"It wasn't until after the lunch the nervousness Kyoko had started with returned as Shona stood before her once more this time holding out a black blindfold. "You want me to what?" Kyoko said slowly almost a whisper as Shona smiled encouragingly. "I want you to wear this when you dance." Shona said as she held out the blindfold to Kyoko who seemed unable to move as she stared at her looking completely terrified.

"Kyoko I'm going to be honest with you, you need to do this if we are ever going to get over this fear of yours as that what I think it is in some respect.. You seem scared of losing control... scared of allowing the guys to touch you, do you trust me Kyoko?" Shona asked and she was happy when Kyoko nodded. "Do you believe there is anyone in this room who you could not trust?" Kyoko looked around and even though she had only met the other dancers today they had been nothing but professional and treated her correctly only touching her as the dance required so she shook her head even if a little stiffly before whispering out "No, I trust them." Shona patted Kyoko's hand as she smiled encouragingly

"Then listen to what I have to say, when you wear a blindfold to dance you are putting all of your trust in the person you are dancing with, you will hear the music better, you will feel their body and your own emotions and it's with these emotions I want you to move. I want you to find inside you the fire that is your passion... the passion for your acting... the passion you feel every time you enter a set for a take and the passion you put into every role you have ever made and will ever make. Find your passion for dancing Kyoko and flow with it, dance your heart out on that dance floor and when you are breathless and have given it all you can then you will know exactly what I mean... ok." Kyoko felt it deep down in her stomach that feeling she got when she was challenged, that feeling she had the day she had sat to perform the tea ceremony for Ren even when they were not friends. The feeling she had gotten when she had slapped Kanae and forced her to fight for what she wanted, the feeling she had gotten when challenging Chiori to be her left hand when Chiori was at breaking point.

Taking the blindfold from Shona using that feeling as her courage Kyoko tied on the blindfold and surrendered herself to the blackness as the music started, she could feel it the music it wasn't just in her ears it was in the air itself, it pulsed through the floor and into her feet through her thin ballet slippers which were part of her costume. She shivered as the first hand took hers and gently pulled her close as her body remembered the position that was required of her she slower than normal but still with what she felt was ease started to dance with the body before her. Not being able to see to follow his actions she did as Shona had said turning off all other thoughts she felt the movement's the music was her guide as she move with him swaying, as he held her embraced her.

The people watching were amazed by the change in their friend as she seemed to simply accept and finally dance, her body fluid as she moved with with each of the men who stepped forward to dance with her completely professional and even if she stumbled or missed a step there was always a hand to catch her to reassure her and she continued adding in steps she had learnt that hadn't been in the choreography but the trained dancer adjusted too from this simply being there passion this was something they did so much like Kyoko acting a bullying scene completely ad lib, they danced with the girl in the blindfold and as they did so Shona watched as Ren's hands clenched tighter till his knuckles were almost numb standing at the end of the table unable to be comfortable sitting.

It was as the slight hand pushed him forwards saying "your turn" that Ren too moved without thinking as Kyoko came to the end of the line that had waited to dance with her, taking her up from the last dancer with a nod he simply stopped caring in the slightest who had already danced with her before as he danced with her now and as the hand touched Kyoko's she felt it... Kyoko felt it her passion that had been kindling inside her ignited like a fire flared with tinder. This dancer wasn't as confident... he wasn't as flowing and secure in the way he held her, but as Kyoko breathed in and smelled that ever calming scent she could not place she felt more alive than she ever had before as she was pulled close his heartbeat became part of the music and she danced with him for the pure joy of dancing and when finally her breathing was ragged and she felt her passion would burn her alive the music stopped.

They all watched as Kyoko slowly removed the blindfold, securely being held in a half dipped position by Ren as he fought with the need to kiss her that was burning so strongly within him the passion between them was almost like a heated wave as Kyoko smiled up at Ren her gold eyes shining brightly as the room broke into applause. Shona of cause made both of the other love me girls dance blindfolded simply for the fact it would be a good experience for them. It was coming up to evening when they had finally finished and unlike the day before.

Shona smiled "Ok guys listen up, I want to thank our wonderful dancers again for giving us our time today." she nodded at the group who smiled and told her it had been a great day and interesting to work with her once more and with the LME celebrities and manager turned dancer. "Now for homework, tomorrow I want you all to come in with a piece of music this music though is not for you it is for one of the other dancers. I want you each to find a piece of music that will fit the other couple, the couples stand now as Ren and Kyoko, Yashiro and Kanae, Masaru and Chiori." they all accepted the coupling with nods already expecting this as Shona continued.

"Now the music doesn't have to be like we have been listening too here it can be anything... anything you want but I just want you to be able to tell us why. Now thank you for your time and thank you for your effort if you keep on like this I will be spoilt and be expecting this from all new students!" she said laughing as everyone thanked her and the dancers whose company and expertise they had enjoyed that day and if the guys who had considered offering Kyoko there number earlier in the day seeing her now after her breath taking dance with Ren they no longer thought it needed as Ren asked Kyoko if she would like to get something to eat and think about songs together and she agreed readily.

Lory laughed as he watched his newly installed overnight studio B2 camera's (totally worth the price in his opinion) as Ren and Kyoko left together with Kanae and Chiori not far behind and Yashiro stayed back to offer his sister and younglings dinner on him. Shona of course had been correct she had thrown Kyoko to the wolves and she had come out leading with her guts and passion if not skill and the only man able to stand beside her and match that passion was of course the silly man who loved her more than life itself.

"One more day Kyoko, one more day till we show everyone just how much you are worth." he had never doubted it.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far**

 **Neh xxx**

 **Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect.**

 **Hello!**

 **Neheigh xxx**

 **I just wish to clear something up in this fic**

 **Guam never happened.**

 **I started writing this before the guam arc, even if I am only posting it now, So no mother either (if you hadn't already guessed :) )**

 **I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

 **Just wing it.**

It wasn't until Kanae had almost reached the Love Me locker room she realised her phone was missing, telling Chiori to go ahead without her and she would see her tomorrow she retraced her steps back to studio 2B where to her surprise Yashiro was still waiting.

"I thought you, Shona and the kids were off home?" she queried as he smiled at her warmly

"The kids are off on there ordered bathroom break while Shona is letting the dancers out of the loading entrance so I'm playing standing stone till they return." Kanae nodded in understanding as she walked over to the chair she had been seated in.

"I thought you had left too?" he half said half asked as Kanae easily found her phone which had slipped down the side of the cushion which she held up for Yashiro to see.

"Forgot this and heaven forbid Kyoko starts leaving me creepy messages to peruse through if i should not answer one of her phone calls if she needs me." Yashiro couldn't help but laugh at not only Kanaes words but her expression and it warmed his heart greatly that Kanaes first thought for losing her phone had been for Kyoko and not work, he still remembered the day Lory created the Love Me section he easily remembered Ren's misgivings, Sawara-sans unease at what he had called unsettling pain behind golden eyes and then of course Lory's own misgivings and dropping not only Kyoko from the LME auditions but also the woman before him now... the woman who could not see the value in love and friendship, the woman who wore and ice shield so thick it had taken someone very special to melt it away slowly piece by piece.

"Well see you tomorrow Yashiro-san." Kanae said as she again went to exit the studio, it was then Yashiro did something brave and completely without thinking.

"Kotonami-san?" he called and to his amazement she turned back to look at him without anger but simple curiosity in her gaze.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked and hurried on as Kanae's eyes hardened minutely "It's just I was thinking maybe you would also like to come eat with us and then we could do the homework my sister has so graciously set us together... Though I will understand entirely if you have plans..." Yashiro waited and for some reason he couldn't quite place his stomach twisted and wriggled as he awaited her answer.

Kanae was simply stunned by Yashiro's offer it wasn't like she disliked Ren's manager on the contrary she actually had found herself enjoying the man's company when he wasn't fangirling over his best friend and her's, she also had to admit she enjoyed dancing with him... what did she have to do tonight? Other than this new home work... the answer was as normal when she wasn't working she would go home do any house work needed then lock herself away in her room and either read scripts, look for new auditions on the internet or simply try and stave off her own boredom. The only person who ever asked Kanae out normally without ulterior motive was either Kyoko or Chiori, she ignored any date request or 'get to know you better' outings to have this man now here before her asking her simply as a 'friend' dare she believe was almost as shocking as the first time she had seen him dance.

It took Kanae a few moments to organise her thoughts as she realised Yashiro was looking nervous awaiting on her answer when she blurted out the first thought that came to her mind "Wouldn't I be intruding?" the simple worry in her voice and tone swayed all of Yashiro's own as he smiled brightly "I would not have asked if you were not welcome Kotonami-san, it's not going to be anything special I was simply going to cook some food at my apartment and then I will drive you home. I have quite a large selection of music also so it would be useful for our 'homework' " Kanae couldn't help but giggle at the way he almost sighed out the last word and was quite shocked in herself when she realised that this offer was rather appealing to her. A home cooked meal she would not have to cook herself and a help with music which was not something she normally kept up to date with.

"I...I would be very glad to accept your offer thank you." Kanae said almost shyly, yet as she caught it in herself she flattened it below her stern exterior as she looked at Yashiro "I'll meet you in the lobby if that's ok? I still have my things to collect from the locker room." Yashiro nodded and told her that was perfect and he would meet her there as she left as quickly as she came once more and Yashiro couldn't deny the happy feeling it made erupt in his chest as from behind the stage curtain Shona smiled.

* * *

Ren simply placed the laptop between them on his lounge table as he sat down beside Kyoko, instead of Kyoko cooking they had called at a restaurant on the way home and taken food away with them rather than risking sitting among the numerous patrons out that evening, Ren smiled as Kyoko moved her glass of green tea further from the machine ever cautious.

"So.." he said as he pulled his own plate towards himself and smiled at the woman he loved "any idea's for what music to pick for our friends?" Kyoko swallowed the mouthful she had just been chewing and tilted her head thinking earnestly.

"Honestly I don't know much music at all Ren-san, when I was younger... Well you know all that, but otherwise I just know what background music we had playing in the stores I worked in and such. I don't watch the tv and then there is music for the drama's and productions I've worked in... but..." Ren smiled at her in a knowing way.

"That's not really what we are going for." Kyoko nodded and Ren thought for a moment "Ok let me ask you a different way then, what type of music do you think would fit your Moko-san? What would you like the music to say about her?" he began eating his own food as Kyoko thought about what she wanted to say about Moko.

"She was beautiful, she was amazing... yet she could easily be seen as cold Kyoko had heard it more than once the name ice queen, but no one truly knew how much she had to fight against Erika... poverty... her own fears and she had done it! She had come out of it all stronger, powerful a burning flame that just got brighter and brighter in Kyoko's eyes.

"I want something that shows just what a fighter she is, how she has used her own strength to get to where she is today and how she's only going to get better with time and her courage." Ren listened and was impressed by Kyoko's answer as he nodded.

"And Chiori?" He asked as Kyoko smiled widely "something fun for Chiori... something to show of her fun loving side, but also her calm side and caring nature... I love how Chiori seems to have so many sides to herself.. She's got the fun cheeky liveliness like today dancing with Masaru-Kun, yet she would happily sit and talk fashion quietly with Aoi-chan and then she was completely professional when she was talking with the other dancers today... she just seems to have so much packed into her body that it's bursting out almost." Kyoko didn't speak to Ren about the other sides of chiori, the vengeful, angry sides as like Kanae's fault's Kyoko just accepted them as part of who Chiori was and honestly she hadn't seen Chiori's hate notebook in... well she couldn't remember the last time she had saw it if she was honest.

"They are both their own kind of beautiful..." Ren watched as so many thoughts passed through Kyoko's eyes that he would have been happy just to watch those as she thought deeply about her friends. It wasn't until she looked up and caught Ren staring at her that she blushed and looked away back to her food. "Well you know something like that" she said as Ren smiled at her blush but decided to allow Kyoko time to collect herself once more.

"The one thing I love about music is the lyrics" Ren stated simply as he typed a few word's Kyoko had said followed by the word Lyrics into his search engine he looked at the results then changed his wording slightly as he slowly started to get songs following the turn of phase Kyoko had used for her friends Kyoko was amazed as Ren wrote down results categorizing them between Chiori and Kanae until he had about 10 song idea's for both girls, "well then shall we give these a listen too and see if we can find something we like?" Kyoko nodded still amazed by Ren's ease with the computer as he opened up youtube and began with the first song on the list for Kanae.

It was around 2 hours later when a laughing Kyoko realised there food which was only half eaten was now cold and had been pushed away by eager hands as they got more into choosing music for their friends, Kyoko had honestly never even realised there was so much music in the world! Some of it completely random, other songs were covered multiple times by multiple people then there was so many genres which mixed and intertwined then different countries had different styles and types and she honestly found it a lot more fascinating than she would have ever given credit for but she was almost beaming with the two songs they had finally settled on for here two best friends.

"Do you do this often?" Kyoko asked of Ren who smiled and shook his head, "I've done it a few times but I wouldn't say I do it often, normally if I need a good release or I have things I need to think about but also forget about" He replied as he carried the leftover food into the kitchen Kyoko following behind with the cups to get refills

"That sound's like a very complicated answer Ren-san." Kyoko replied almost pouting! Which ren decided then and there was even cuter than Setsu's pout had been.

"Well I'm a complicated man." he said not really thinking about his words until they had left his mouth.

"In what way are you complicated?" Kyoko asked as she continued what was now a rather friendly banter system they had built up as the heel siblings and both had been eager to continue after the roles ended. Ren wasn't quite sure what to say as he cleaned off the plates and placed them into the dishwasher. Kyoko never rushed him but she did notice Ren's longer than normal pause as he considered what he could tell her in that moment.

"You don't have to reply to that if you don't want to Ren-san it was rude of me forget I spoke..." Kyoko started to apologise rapidly when it seemed he wasn't going to speak but Ren shook his head butting in "No... no Kyoko, you are my friend and have every right to ask me that... it's just ... it's just I don't know what you will think of me if I do answer you honestly." the pleading in his eyes as he turned to Kyoko almost stopped her heart as Ren decided it was about time he committed to the niggling need that had been eating him alive for so long.

"Kyoko if I tell you everything... do you promise to listen to the end?" Kyoko couldn't help it as she simply nodded and even when Ren took her hand and led her to his sofa sitting her upon it and himself on the table before her Kyoko never spoke or even looked away from the man she was desperately in love with, somehow inside Kyoko knew that finally she was going to get answers to Ren's darkness.

* * *

It was as Aoi and Masaru sat talking quietly together after driving home from Yashiro's apartment that they both received a friends request on facebook with a name neither of them recognised, it wasn't until they both also opened up a private PM attached "Hey it's Chiori." smiling at each other they both accepted the request without question and were instantly grabbed into a group chat by the girl they had both only recently been able to call friend.

Chiori- 'Hi guy's hope your not busy'

Aoi- 'nope not busy, just relaxing after getting home. You?'

Masaru- 'no not really'

Chiori- 'Very good I was hoping we could pick each other's brains about our music homework (that means you too Aoi!) I need all the help I can get.'

And that was it, that start of a very long and enjoyable conversation for all of them as they passed music links and idea's back and forth with a lot of laughter and enjoyment. Later when Shona came up to see if they were alright and asked who they were chatting to, she couldn't help but smile by the pure happiness that shone from her children.

It was something that had always seemed lacking during their lives in America, it was one thing to know your father didn't love your mother but an entirely different thing to know he also didn't love or want you either. Shona had always hoped he would change his mind as they grew up but a leopard could never change his spots after all, but here and now back home in Japan they were thriving and her beautiful wonderful children were growing up so well.

They could see the love shining from their mom's eyes as they both promised not to stay up too late and kissed her cheeks. They knew their mother sadness and knew more than anyone what she had been through with their father, even if she had tried to protect them both from it they knew and seeing her so happy and laughing again they knew this was exactly where they all should be.

It wasn't until she left the room Aoi had a instantaneous idea as she sent a new message through to chiori, which stated an entirely new conversation path and also a much more serious one as together with one of their new friends the twins planned.

* * *

"So..." Yashiro said as he handed Kanae the glass of red wine he had brought back into the lounge with him as he sat facing her on the his love seat, the evening had been a rather lovely success in Kanae even telling a few humorous stories when the twins had asked. His sister of course had insisted on teasing him and telling some embarrassing stories but now alone with the beautiful woman before him Yashiro found himself a little tongue tied as he sipped his own wine to give himself a moment before he tried to continue.

"Any ideas of what type of music we should be assigning to our friends?" Kanae sipped her own wine appreciably before answering, it was a nice change to be treated this well Yashiro had been an attentive host and she had honestly enjoyed her evening with everyone.

"Well I was thinking about what Shona-san was saying earlier about how she picked her first joint piece for you both when you entered your first competition wanting to make sure people knew your relationship so she wouldn't have the embarrassment of telling people you were her brother and not her boyfriend." Yashiro whined as he covered his face with one hand "god she was so picky about that no one was ever allowed to question it, we were brother and sister half the time it was her opening line to the conversation!" Kanae chuckled and Yashiro couldn't help but smile "so in what way has my sister terrible need to make it clear we are related influenced you?" Kanae smiled as she leant forward placing her glass on the coffee table before she continued

"Well finding a song that fits their relationships, so for example Chiori's and Masaru-kuns song should be quick and full of life..." it was at this point Yashiro couldn't help but laugh out loud

"And Ren and Kyoko-chan's should be slow, drawn out and full of life bagged and mystery but eventually never getting anywhere." Kanae couldn't help but laugh also as the over exuberant way Yashiro threw his hands around and simply putting it as he did described both their best friends relationship in a nutshell.

"Exactly!" she managed to finally say as he laughing started to subside yet never full abating until Yashiro's did.

"You know it's amazing with how much he loves her no one outside of the industry has caught on,

I swear half of the people that see them together already know but either believe they are already quietly an item or wish to keep their private life completely separate from their professional life and everyone in it. It's a mark of how well liked they both are though I suppose that not once have I ever had to negate any rumours about Ren in its regards.

"What's it like being a manager Yuki-san?" Kanae asked it was something she had always wondered and Yashiro was more than pleased when Kanae had used his name as he had asked her too that evening even surprising him back with the returned offer in favour to herself. Kanae was pleased when Yashiro thought about her question she watched as he swilled his wine around his glass before speaking once more.

"It's not an easy job, but at the same time I doubt I could do anything more fulfilling as being Ren's manager I honestly do love my job even with the ups and downs it comes with. Crazed fan's... Ren's bad days when he hasn't seen Kyoko or they've had an argument" Yashiro enjoyed Kanaes chuckle here as he continued "But then there are the good day's the days everything goes right and he does an entire 5 hour set shoot with no NG's called or a director or caster with thank me for working the time into Ren's busy schedule so he could be there to work with them. It was really hard when I first started at LME I was straight out of University and my parents had always wanted me to go into the family business, but it wasn't something I had much interest in then after Shona married and the company was sistered with his family's company, my first cousin was chosen as a successor and I was free to do as I wanted to do.

It was something completely new to me... having that freedom to chose what I wanted to do... what I wanted to be I had majored in business management of course expecting this was to be my life but I never enjoyed it. It wasn't until Shona sent me an article for entertainment management for LME that it even occurred to me, I had always managed all of her show's and dances you see. It was my job to keep on top of it all and make sure she knew where she had to be and when without fault and I had enjoyed doing that so I applied and got the job. I traveled between a few talents to begin with and it was rewarding and interesting though due to my young age parents would never trust me fully looking after there young children preferring the older more world wise managers to bring them forwards and the older professionals saw me as greener than grass and probably expected my knowledge and qualifications to be more so.

I still remember the day thought the president called me into his office and told me he had found the perfect charge for me, he had already ran three managers into the ground and he was needing my expertise in management of not only his work but also his personal health and as the boss put it his emotional state in the way of a friend."

"Tsuruga?" Kanae questioned as Yashiro nodded before taking a sip and continuing

"He was always so obsessed with his work, pushing himself striving for this perfection I had never seen in a talent before. He would work harder than anyone I have ever met completely disregarding himself if I didn't remind him...it was almost... Almost like he was running away from someone...or something... that probably sounds silly... doesn't it?" Yashiro looked up at Kanae wondering if she would understand what he was trying to say and it pleased him to see her nod and even answered him.

"No it's not silly and honestly I completely understand what you're saying, sometimes... sometimes its not even like he a real person until... well until he is around Kyoko... it's almost like he is too perfect, too kind, too gentle... yet behind that there must be some fire, some darkness... and i think with Kyoko he shows this more than with anyone else..." Kanae wondered if Yashiro would be angry with the fact she had basically just called Ren's relationships with everyone but Kyoko fake and found she didn't want to continue what her thoughts had been incase she upset him, thought Yashiro continued for her.

"I honestly do think until Kyoko came into his life Ren was simply living a half life, it wasn't that he wasn't friends with all the people he met and befriended... more that he only realised how much he needed both sides of himself when he realised he had fallen in love with someone that gave everything all she was herself." They both sat quiet for a moment brooding over what they had just discussed both lost in there own thoughts and feelings about the people they honestly cared for, it was only when a new question came to mind Kanae broke the silence once more.

"Did you never wish to pursue your dancing further?" Yashiro shook his head and Kanae's heart ached slightly for the sad smile Yashiro gave her.

"My heart lost the will to dance when I lost my first and only partner... To a man that never even loved her..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far**

 **Neh xxx**

 **Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect.**

 **Hello!**

 **Sorry not a long chapter just a little instalment**

 **Neheigh xxx**

 **I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

 **Just wing it.**

"Did you never wish to pursue your dancing further?" Yashiro shook his head and Kanae's heart ached slightly for the sad smile Yashiro gave her.

"My heart lost the will to dance when I lost my first and only partner... To a man that never even loved her..." Kanae didn't know what to say to that Family wasn't something she was good with, but how would she feel if they weren't there at all? She wasn't as close to her family as Yashiro was to Shona so Kanae put it another way in her mind. What would she do if someone she knew didn't love her stole Kyoko... Kanae's heart clenched as a light sweat covered her entire body she couldn't and wouldn't have accepted that... but how could she stop her friend if she truly loved the man she was going with. Yashiro knew Kanae was thinking about his words deeply as she watched the same fear and hurt he had felt back then flit in her eyes and simmer their loneliness, suffering, the pain it caused him.

They were all represented in her eyes as they finally turned back to him "I'm so sorry Yukihito." In that moment Yashiro's breath caught in his throat his heart felt the pain all over again losing his sister, his best friend and the only one that had ever told him he could be anything he wanted to be and to not listen to his parent's she believed in him and then she was gone. The tears were not heavy nor were they quick, they were the tears of a person who had been hurt and had half healed. Someone who had put the hurt deep inside until like this moment someone understood exactly what they were feeling in the moment the wound on their heart had been made.

"Thank you Kanae, Truly thank you." No comment was made from either party at the lack of honorifics in that moment as two hearts connecting it would have felt more strange using them as not.

* * *

Chiori - 'Oh screw this'

The twins looked at each other as there conversation with Chiori suddenly took a turn they couldn't understand for the life of them, but just as suddenly as it happened their confusion was there it was stolen away from them as both Aoi's Laptop and Masaru's phone rang with the unmistakable sound of a Facebook video chat. Aoi confirmed the video communication as Masaru came and sat beside her at her desk.

"Sorry guys this is just so much easier than typing." Aoi and Masaru nodded in agreement

"Now I'm sure we can sort out exactly what you're asking for I will even sort it out at LME, President Lory as you have seen is very... well I suppose he loves his staff another reason he is the master of the love me section I suppose, So it won't be difficult we can either use the social media room of the Love Me office computer and I'm sure the media department head will be ok as long as we explain." the twins smiled brightly

"Thank you Chiori-san." Aoi said softly as the young actress smiled back

"You are both very welcome..." Chiori stopped what she had been about to say next as her door knocked and they both watched her turn and greet her mother who smiled and handed Chiori a cup of tea, saying that she and her father would be heading up to bed soon. They watched as Chiori hugged her mom and her dad who entered the room not long after her mother. The twins watched the loving family moment and where ever shocked when Chiori's dad waved at her computer and called goodnight which they both managed to return his wishes before the moment was over and her parents were gone.

"Sorry about that guys, now where was I?" Chiori asked, it wasn't until she had sorted herself out with headphones and mic which she plugged in so as not to disturb her parents she realised that the twins looked almost sad "...Guy's... You ok?" she asked wondering what could've been done or said to make them look as they did now. Masaru looked at his sister as she looked back at him before he answered for both of them.

"Do... do you have a good relationship with your dad Chiori-san?" Chiori was more than taken back by his question as she instantly replied "Yeah, I love my dad he sadly can't be around as much as most other dad's. He works away a lot you see but I love him." she watched as they shared a look in which they seemed to communicate multitudes without speaking and Chiori felt sorrow for the pain she saw lingering in both eyes, she knew that a divorce would be hard on anyone especially children... but there was something different here something not right would she be pushing their new friendship too far if she asked about this? Would she upset her new friends further? But knowing what not talking about her feelings had done to her before Kyoko had come along, thinking about her poison notebook she had personally burnt in the family Honda celebration fire she threw caution to the wind.

"Do you want to talk about your father?" the question seemed to startle both of them as they looked at the woman seated in the computer screen before them, she wasn't prying... she was offering her quiet simple support at what they guessed was written all over their faces.

"Well you see he never allowed us to call him father..." and slowly bit by bit the twins explained something very heartbreaking to Chiori that night as she cradled the hurting children with her calming words and loving support.

* * *

Kyoko stood looking out over the sparkling lights of the city and simply thought about everything Ren... or should she call him Corn or even Kuon had just disclosed to her... Hell it was like a rags to riches fairytale princess story! He the damsel who had her entire life turned upside down by the death of her beloved friend, finding herself in a bad situation depressed simply living before being offered her invitation to the ball where she found her true calling and lived happily ever after as the beautiful princess everyone loved and admired! But that was the thing wasn't it... he hadn't yet got his happily ever after... Ren was still running away from Kuon and Kuon was scared of not being able to be the fairy prince he told her she so dearly deserved... 'how had things go so messed up!' Kyoko thought to herself as she flopped down onto the railing before her and sighed deeply.

There was still something Kyoko couldn't deny to herself though, Ren had never lied to her about his name... he had simply told her it was a stage name which was true... but could his revelation of being her Corn be classed as a lie? He had explained he had only wanted Kyoko to be happy and that's why he had played his part, that's why he had acted out exactly what her six year old heart had longed for... had wanted more than anything in the world... no Kyoko could not say he had lied... told half truths, expanded on said truth... but never had he lied.

Then there was still the other certain thing running through Kyoko's head as she tried to filter through the myriad of information her brain was trying so hard to process... even after all of this, everything she had been told tonight... she still loved the man who stepped out onto his balcony in that moment and offered Kyoko the cup of strong tea he had just made for both of them, his eyes were red and slightly swollen from the tears he had shed and as he wrapped the blanket her had brought from the lounge around her shoulders Kyoko thanked him before leaning into his shoulder offering him her strength as they both stared out over the blinking light lit sky.

"So what happens now?" Kuon asked in a voice very reminiscent for Kyoko to how a young uncertain Corn had once asked her when she was teaching him to make paper cranes to float down the stream and for a moment she was back there again watching as the paper crane sailed smoothly out of view.

"Well that's all up to that crane." Kyoko had said smiling brightly

"Maybe he will find other crane's or maybe other worlds like your world Corn! Or maybe he will become part of someone's senbazuru and become a part of that person's wish with his 999 brothers and sisters.. Or maybe he will simply float out to sea and sail around the world!" everything she had said believing anything had been possible for that one tiny little paper crane, she had simply set it on its path to its bright and amazing future. Yes there might have been rocks and bumpy water along the way and yes it may have taken on water or even got a little damaged along the way but as long as that crane kept moving forwards it would get there in the end.

Kyoko looked at Kuon standing beside her his eyes looked scared still like that of the child she knew all those years back, instead of answering Kuon's question right away she asked him one of her own.

"Do you remember the paper crane I tried to teach you to make Corn?" Kuon nodded completely complexed by this sudden and complete change of topic as he nodded.

"Yeah, you only had the one piece of paper but you were determined to show me how beautifully and how perfectly you could fold a crane, you tore it in half and tried your best to teach me but my crane didn't turn out to good." Kyoko smiled remembering Kuon's attempted crane that was lop sided and full of creases where he had folded then re folded trying to get his exactly like Kyoko's.

"Do you remember what you asked me after we let them sail off down the stream and I told you of all the wonderful things my crane 'could do'?" again Kuon nodded it was another of his most treasured memories.

"I asked you was it even possible for my battered little misshapen crane to hope for the same such beautiful life as yours was bound to have." Kyoko nodded as she turned and cupped Kuon's face in her small slender hand.

"Then let me remind you of the answer Kuon because it's not only the crane that needs to hear the word's, My crane is your crane's friend Corn and even as they sail of down the stream together my crane love's your crane for who he is not what he looks like or good he is folded. He loves your crane for who he is not just the good parts you folded... but the bad parts too." Kuon couldn't help the simple message behind Kyoko's child selves words of wisdom as a few new tears slipped from his eye's rolling to her hand which caught and wiped them away instantly

"Thank you Kyoko-chan." he said and as they stood there together to each other she saw the beautiful fairy prince she had spent those long summer days with for one of the most happiest short periods of her life with, and Kuon saw the little girl who had taught him so much about hard work and learning to fly.

* * *

 **Next chapter is back to LME and**

 **Music time!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Neh xxx**

 **Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect.**

 **Hello!**

 **I am finding it easier to add little instalments as my time is limited hope you don't mind**

 **Neheigh xxx**

 **I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

 **Just wing it.**

Kyoko was more than shocked the next day when she entered the Love Me locker room to drop her things off and so was Chiori who followed her in when after looking at her for a moment Kanae suddenly got up walked over and hugged Kyoko as the very confused girl tried to greet her friend good morning.

"M...Moko-san?" Kyoko asked quietly as Kanae simply hugged her tighter, she and Yashiro had not talked much about the situation with his sister after that initial bout but still the pain in the thought of losing Kyoko the way Yukihito had lost Shona had made Kanae's heart clench once more at the sight of her best friend... what would she do if she truly ever did lose Kyoko? It had been haunting her dreams all night... not only Kyoko... but Chiori... her siblings... her parent's.

Kyoko may have been the one to make her truly understand, but seeing her family that morning as they all went around their own lives busy but constant it was almost as if Kanae had been walking in a waking dream as she watched her family flit around her a hive of activity she watched in slow motion imagining one by one them no longer being there Aya who smiling offered to cook her breakfast... Kenta coming in and kissing his wife Madoka who had been so patient when helping her learn to dance.. God dare she even say the devil ninja children seated around the table happily eating their rice porridge.

Kanae couldn't answer Kyoko but could only hold her tightly as she reminded herself she was still here... she still cared and when Kyoko's arms which had been limp at her sides due to shock came up and wrapped around her best friend comfortingly it felt like home. Kyoko looked worriedly back at Chiori as she held her best friend tightly rubbing her back she couldn't see her face and neither could Chiori but as Kyoko looked at the slightly younger girl she wondered just what had happened to them all overnight? Had their nights been as eventful as her own? Looking at Chiori now close to tears almost Kyoko was completely lost for words as she removed her arm closest to Chiori off Kanae's back and opened it out to Chiori.

Kanae felt more than saw what was happening between her best friend ... NO both her best friends as she managed to lift her tear stained face from Kyoko's hair slightly seeing the very pained look in Chiori's eyes she too offered out her arm inviting her into this joint embrace and if Chiori had faltered at just Kyoko's offer she raced into the arms of both her friends as they formed one larger hug each girl with a head on Kyoko's shoulder as they sought comfort in each other each for a reason unbeknownst to the other two, but still no less cared for.

"This never happened." Kanae managed to whisper out after about 5 minutes of them simply holding each other and the other two girls couldn't help but smile and nod as tears were shed by all three Love Me girls, those girl who had been called devoid of love in one way or another yet felt it so keenly.

* * *

Kuon couldn't help but worry, Kyoko wasn't here she had said when he dropped her off last night she would be there ready and waiting at 9 am to dance with her childhood friend and she wasn't here! Had she changed her mind? Had she thought about it during the night like he had and decided she was now not going to be his friend after all? Had she decided he was the murderous scum he had truly believed himself to be for all these years even though she had told him off for such thoughts the evening before?

Aoi looked at Masaru as he looked between her and his mother who was setting up the computer to the surround sound in the studio they both shared a knowing look as they watched for any signs that she would break down once more as they had found her this morning in the kitchen half through the mail it seemed there was something in it from him... something that had upset her so much it had taken a while for them to calm her, yet when they finally did ask her what was wrong she had simply laughed it off saying it was there dear old mom being silly and the twins hearts hurt for the woman before them the mother who was so brave and strong yet so broken inside.

Yashiro could see the stress in the set of Shona's shoulder's though he knew she would be unhappy if he brought the subject up here... he would need to try and corner her later to see if he could find out what was bothering her.

It was almost 9:10 when the love me girls arrived slightly out of breath "Sorry Shona-san we were talking and lost track of time Chiori stated as she was the first through the door, everyone looked up as they entered and Shona noted each girl's overly bright eyes as they each bowed to her respectfully apologising. She wondered if her eyes too would hold the overly bright eyes these girls did after her own bout of tears that morning and prayed to anyone that might be listening that there tears were not caused by such hardship as her own. Her eyes glanced over at Masaru who was standing beside Aoi then back to the three girls in question who stood awaiting her verdict.

"I will not hold this tardiness against you, but please if we work together at a later time always let me know if you are going to be late for good reason or arrive promptly are we clear?" the three girls excepted the half reprimand with acceptive nods tardiness was something none of them would normally even considered so they all knew they deserved the slight scold, but they also knew Shona understood something deeper that they had not said it was the way she had searched their eyes asking the question are you ok and in the way after she had spoken her piece she smiled seeing that they were.

Kyoko smiled across at Kuon and mouthed 'sorry' which he simply smiled at and nodded she could be as late as she wanted as long as she was still there in his eyes, in his world and beside him. Yashiro nodded slightly at Kanae who nodded back and Chiori smiled brightly at the twins with a very subtle thumbs up of success at her job well done this morning to which they smiled happily.

"Now my lovely lambs today is the day!this afternoon at 3:30 Lory, Director Tokishima Haruto and a few of his chosen will be coming to see just what we have achieved with our lovely angel here." Kyoko gulped at the thought as Shona continued and both Kanae and Chiori took a hand each of Kyoko's "and what a show we shall give them when our little duckling becomes a swan!" Kyoko and the rest of the room couldn't help but feel the belief that Shona radiated.

"Now before that though I believe we have some homework to hand in! Chiori and Marasu." she clapped out as she pointed to what they had been using as the dance area "From last to first if you could both input your chosen music for our first pair we shall begin." and with that the lesson began.

Kanae and Kyoko approached the Laptop together as Yashiro, Ren and Aoi took seats at the edge of the room to watch the performance Kanae input her song first and Shona looked at the title that flashed across the projector screen as Kanae stood and awaited the command to press play.

"OK can you tell us why you chose this song?" Shona asked a quirk in her eyebrow at her brother as he smiled and couldn't help but laugh as Kanae was stuck between glaring at him and laughing too, clearing her throat she fought back the laugh as she point at Yashiro "ask him." Shona laughed as her brothers jaw dropped and he stuttered slightly before regaining his professional composure.

"Well we thought about our couples and a few things you said dear Nee-san, we looked at the relationships and decided that way on our songs. Chiori and Masaru are only just setting out on their journey together as friends but already they have managed to have such a big change on each others lives learning and teaching a friendship that could last a lifetime all coming from the first moment they were told to dance together." Yashiro smiled as Shona nodded then nodded to Kanae who smiled at Yashiro and clicked play.

"Lets see what our duo can do with this then shall we." as Olly Murs Dance with me tonight started slowly pumping out of the speakers before speeding up, to begin with Chiori and Masaru were actually doing really well as Masaru lead Chiori wonderfully and after the first few steps Chiori was able to her own amazement keep up with Masaru's speed, that was until about a minute and a half in when Chiori burst out laughing and simply grabbed Masaru's hand after a very much failed spin and she simply started to jive the way the music made her body want to, this was chiori the way she should always be Kyoko thought as the fun loving side of the girl that had been so diminished by her bad experiences came out and they all smiled and laughed with the fun.

"Well maybe I should take you in for disco and jive classes Chiori, Kyoko next song please." Choiri chuckled and Masaru laughed too as she smiled at him happily.

Kyoko typed in the song and nothing happened, Kanae turned to her completely computer illiterate friend and joined her at the laptop as she explained what she had done wrong and how to get it to work, her friends all smiled at the girl who was born a few hundred years too late for the way she had been raised. Kyoko nodded and listened closely to Kanae's instructions as they together got the song Kyoko and Ren had found for the Love Me number three Shona looked at Kyoko expectantly as she turned and stood there the ever happy to please started to explain without a word needing to be spoken.

"Me and Tsuruga-san choose this song really for Chiori, it's not that we left Masaru-Kun out it's simply we don't know him well enough yet to know what he likes and I would rather not upset a new friend by picking something highly inappropriate. Shona looked at Masaru who just smiled and nodded at Kyoko who continued "Well we chose this song for Chiori as I think it actually fits her really well, Chiori has so many different sides to herself she like this amazing bundle of energy which can one moment be happy exciting and outgoing while the next second being calm contained and professional... I think even in her own life she has all these different faces she shows, her work face, her being with friends face, her going to school face, her family face and even her dancing face... but at the heart and soul of it all you always have the same person you always have Chiori so you never feel like you've been cheated or shunned in anyway because you've always got this amazing girl who is an amazing actress and friend." Chiori was almost in tears by Kyoko words and Masaru hugged her shoulder in a friendly way as Shona motioned for Kyoko to play the song Chris Lane - Her own kind of beautiful came ringing out as

Chiori and Masaru didn't even really attempt to tango to this song but when they both grabbed Aoi and started dancing together for the simple joy of it no one could really deny the song didn't fit all of the people enjoying it to its fullest.

* * *

 **I do not own:**

 **Olly Murs - Dance with me tonight**

 **Or**

 **Chris Lane - Her own kind of beautiful**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Neh xxx**

 **Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect.**

 **Hello!**

 **I am finding it easier to add little instalments as my time is limited hope you don't mind**

 **Neheigh xxx**

 **I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

 **Just wing it.**

Shona smiled as her children enjoyed themselves and when the song finished and everyone was laughing and smiling the weight lifted off her chest some, they had friends here and people who could make her children laugh and smile in ways she had missed since... well she couldn't remember when.

"Ok then next Yuki, Kanae your up!" she called out as Yashiro stood and made his way over to the little dance area while although Kanae was already standing she didn't move it wasn't hard to pick up on her indecisiveness as Shona looked at her expectantly but without speaking.

"I... I didn't know whether we would be asked to change clothes again today and my sister in law gave me one of her old dresses." Kanae looked at at Shona then to Yashiro and finally to Kyoko who nodded enthusiastically as Kanae breathed in steadying her nerves before slowly pulling off the long woolen long sleeved dress she had worn over the top. If anyone had recorded... oh wait Lory did he couldn't decide who's reaction was best. Kyoko squeaked surprised but then went completely fan mode over Kanae with Chiori agreeing with her, Koun and Shona both wolf whistled simultaneously which made Kanae blush and huff out a Mo, Aoi decided there and then that she wanted to be exactly like this beautiful woman before her while Masaru's and Yashiro's jaws dropped.

"Well such a beautiful dress, let us allow you to show it off shall we." Shona took Kanae's hand and with her simple movement initiated a twirl from the younger now very embarrassed woman, as she handed her off to Yashiro whose mouth had gone dry. I feel like I've seen that dress before Shona said thoughtfully as she tapped her finger too her chin giving her brother time to compose himself as he took off his suit jacket and tossed it over to Ren who caught it and layed it over the back of his chair.

"Doi... Doi Madoka!" Shona said snapping her fingers together in a decisive way as shocked Kanae nodded "Yes she was such a wonderful dancer, shame about her family though my mother always said it would come to bite them in the ass the way they pushed her." Kanae simply continued nodding as Shona smiled "Remember me too her when you next see her." Kanae again nodded as Shona clapped her hands together and Yashiro stepped back beside Kanae his composure regained.

"They were good friends once Madoka-san and Shona, it's probably why she remembered the dress they used to go shopping together and choose their dresses." he looked down at the red dress which clung so beautifully to the porcelain looking body and hoped he could get through this dance without... complications as there attention was drawn back to Shona who was asking the girls to input their chosen music. It was as Aoi jumped up from her chair and raced over to Chiori smiling that everybody wondered just where she got that cheeky grin as she whispered with Chiori who nodded and Kyoko who motioned for her to proceed as Aoi punched in the new song she had chosen for her uncle and his partner.

Shona almost snorted as the song title came up and Yashiro couldn't help but groan internally, this was definitely punishment for all those years he had pushed Kyoko and Ren he decided as Aoi spoke out without prompting "I'll let the song speak for itself." and she winked leaving Yashiro too his joy and misery to dance with the beautiful woman who scanned the song title and blushed.

The Music was slow and sultry as Yashiro composed himself into his professional dancing stance and took Kanae in his arms as Chris De Burgh, The Lady in Red pumped out of the speakers. As Shona watched them dance her heart clenched for an entirely new reason as step for step her Yuki led one of the most beautiful woman in Japan through one of the most sensual tango's she had ever seen and she new in that moment that some how and in some way last night there two hearts had connected it wasn't love she was sure, but it possibly could be if they wished it... yet it was there clear as day before Shona as she wondered if her Yuki would ever be able to truly dance with her as they once had now he seemed to have found another partner with whom he could let the music flow.

When the song finished and Yashiro looked deep into Kanae's eyes he knew in that moment... as he smiled and held back assisting her into a stable position and awaiting the next music choice. Chiori watched over Kyoko as she input her chosen song and patted her back when she did it correctly first time to a gracious smile.

When Shona's expectant eyes hit her Kyoko smiled guiltily, which made Shona's brows lift. "Honestly?" Kyoko asked to Shona's nod of affirmation "I just thought the song fit Moko-san." when Shona looked up at the title she nodded and Kyoko pressed play.

Yashiro smiled at Kanae as they danced he could see she was listening to the song intently and by the time it reached the first chorus her smile was radiant as the beat from Alicia Keys Girl on Fire pulsed around them as they danced into what Yashiro wished was oblivion.

"They dance so beautifully." Kyoko sighed as she watched from her seat between Chiori and Kuon who both nodded.

"They look like they were almost made to dance together don't they." Chiori said as Kyoko nodded

"Yes." Inside Kuon couldn't help but smile for his best friend as he had seen the sign's in his friend the look in his eyes as he looked upon the woman before him and he wondered if Kanae was even aware of the feelings she had awoken inside his manager and best friend, he had never thought about it before but just the same as he had not dated in years neither had Yashiro to his knowledge... Well now he thought about it had Yashiro ever dated since becoming Ren's manager? He had never asked for an evening off to do something special or booked holidays for romantic getaways... saying that he had never really booked a holiday for anything well apart from helping Shona with her moving he was as Kuon decided simply as work obsessed as his charge was.

Yet before Kuon now he could see a man who was completely enamoured by the woman before him, was this brought on by the music he wondered? Was Yashiro acting through the dance as easy as he did on set? He doubted it after seeing his reaction to Kanae's dress unveiling as the dance came to a close and Kuon was almost egging his best friend on to kiss the woman before him, yet shrugged internally as he did not. It was only as everyone else applauded and Shona complimented them highly that Kuon realised it was his turn now... his and Kyoko's! What music would their friends have in store for them?

* * *

 **I do not own:**

 **Chris De Burgh - The Lady in Red**

 **OR**

 **Alicia Keys - Girl on Fire**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Neh xxx**

 **Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


End file.
